LA story
by cecebaby4103
Summary: its summer vacation and Ally's spending her summer in California, her mom rents a house next to the annoying rude neighbor Austin moon. through the whole summer Ally Is determined to figure out why he's so rude and annoying. will she achieve her Goal?well you have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Ipod.."

"check!"

"diary.."

"check!"

"clothes.."

"check!"

"shoes.."

"check!"

"books.."

"check."

"plane ticket to California..."

"and.. Check!"

After I was done reviewing my list on things I needed to have to go on the trip, I zipped up my suit case and set it by my bed room door.

"morning mom." I said walking in the kitchen.

"hey sweetie, got any sleep?"My mom asked.

" A little, I was so excited to go to California I could barely even close my eyes." I said.

"same with me."my mother laughed.

"when does the plane leave?" I asked.

"in about an hour in a half ." my mom said checking her watch.

"we will leave in a bit after you eat your breakfast."my mother said setting a plate of eggs and bacon on the counter of the marble island table. I took small bites of my food taking in the delicious taste.

"Ally, stop eating like a pigeon and hurry up!"My mother said dragging my red suitcase down the stairs.I nodded and I ate faster taking bigger bites. When I was done, I washed all the food down with the glass of Orange Juice my mother set on the side for me.

I put my clear plate in the sink and then washed my hands then made my way into the living room.

"Finally, your done."my mom joked, I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"so, you ready?" my mother said pulling up the handle from her suitcase. I nodded excitedly.

"well then Lets go!"my said rolling her bag out the house and into the car, I did the we were done packing the car I jumped in the front seat put on the radio.

"Ally, will you turn that down?" my mother said.

"but mom."I whined. "this is my favorite song." I groaned.

"I love you so, I always will  
And though devotion rules my heart I take no bows  
But Bill you're never gonna take those wedding vows  
Oh, come on Bill  
Oh, come on Bill  
Come on and marry me Bill  
I got the wedding bell blues  
Please marry me Bill  
I got the wedding bell blues  
Marry me Bill."

I belted out.

"Ally, what do you even know about this song?its older then you." my mother said turning down the radio. I shrugged.

"I heard it in the store the other day and ever since then I've been listening to it."

My mother sighed and started the car pulling out the drive way and drove off to "sky high air flights"

* * *

"okie-Dokie!get your belongings and lets go!" my mother said shutting off the car after she parked it. I unbuckled the leather seat belt and got out the car shoving my phone in my pocket. I made my way to the back of the car and dragged out my suit case. when all of my belongings were out the trunk me and my mom went into the air port.

After we went through all the security checks we sat down on these blue chairs

"how long is the wait?" I asked.

"about fifteen more minutes." my mother said.

* * *

"plane 626 to California will be taking off in five minutes, please grab your belongings and make your way to the plane located to the right."A blonde lady said through the microphone.

"thats us!"my mom said standing up, I did too. we wheeled our luggage to the plane.

"tickets?"A guy in a suit with a hat said. We handed it to him and he let us pass.

when we got on the plane, we found a seat in the middle and waited for take off. About ten minutes later a lady from a speaker on the plane came and started talking.

"hello, I am your flight attendant,Nancy I will be serving you drinks and food and notify you when we are almost in California, so every body find your seats and enjoy the flight."

"its gonna be a long flight you should take a nap." my mother said. I nodded and grabbed a pillow from my suitcase and laid it on my moms shoulder and sat my head there. after the plane took off my eyes started to droop and then soon enough I was out like a light.

* * *

"Ally,wake up."my mother shook me.I groaned.

"Are we in Cali yet?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"yep!grab your suitcase and lets go." my mom said leaving her chair. I got my suitcase and followed her.

"thank you for choosing sky high air flights."Nancy said to the people leaving, I smiled at her.

"ok so first we need to find our rental car and then we need to find the house I rented for us to stay in" my mom said, I nodded.

"and then, we can get this vacation started!"My mom shouted waving her hands. I laughed.

* * *

 **hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new upcoming story. let me know in the reviews if you guys enjoyed this story and if** **you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

"and we.. are.. Here!"my mom turned the steering wheel and parked in a drive way stopping in front of a peach colored house.

"mom, its beautiful!' I said once I got out the car. My mother agreed.

"ok lets grab our bags and make something to eat, Im starving."my mother said. I nodded and took my red suitcase out of the trunk and wheeled it to the front door and waited till my mom came.

she took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

"its even more beautiful inside!" I squealed. My mom laughed.

"why dont you go upstairs to your room and unpack."my mother said. I nodded and carried my suitcase upstairs. I wasnt sure which bedroom it was since my mother never told me so I just looked in every room. the first one was brown with a queen sized bed. thats moms. The second one aaas just a white plain old room. guessing thats the Guest room and the last room was red and yellow. It had a purple grand piano in the corner next to my window,The bed was queen sized and it had a gold blanket with red silk pillows,I had my own personal bathroom and my closet was walk in.

"you like it?" my mom said coming next to me. I nodded. I couldn't speak. My mom laughed.

"alright then I came upstairs to ask what you wanted me to make you?" my mom asked. I shrugged.

'doesn't matter." I said. my mother nodded and went downstairs to cook. It was kinda hot in my room so I decided to open up my curtains and the window. Then I lifted my suitcase up on my bed and un zipped it. I took out my neatly folded clothes and neatly put them in the red drawers. when I was done I decided to sit on my bed and relax for a bit. I closed my eyes.

"Austin!Stop being a baby and just go!"A loud voice shouted startling me. I opened my eyes and turned where the noise was coming from. It was coming from the house across my bed room window.  
I know I shouldn't be nosey, but I couldn't help my self. I got off the queen bed and walked over to the window and listened.

"why do I have to do It!why cant you or Quinn do it!"A male voice shouted.

"Because I asked you!not Quinn!"

I heard a loud groan and feet stomping then a door slam, I jumped at the loud slam. I stared at the house trying to figure out the reason they might be fighting.

I was so lost in thought, I didnt even realize I was still staring until I saw the window slam shut and the curtains drape over each other. I sighed.

"Ally!food is ready!"my mom shouted from downstairs. I closed my window, but left the curtains open then walked downstairs.

"hm, that smells delicious, mom." I said my mouth watering.

"I made pizza."my mom said putting a slice on my plate.

"how did you even get the ingredients?" I asked putting some garlic on my slice.

"I found some dough in the fridge and sauce in the cabinet and also mozzarella cheese."I dropped my pizza back on the plate.

"did you even check to see if it was fresh?"I said gagging. My mother froze.

"no. No I didnt."my mother said.

"MOM!You could've killed us!" I said gently pushing my plate away.

"oh stop being ridiculous, you probably wouldve gotten food poisoning."my mother said like it was nothing. I glared at her.

"Im gonna go check the boxes."my mom said. She got up from the table and disappeared in the kitchen. I was twiddling with my fingers when the door bell rang.

"Ally!will you get that?"my mom shouted.I got up from the table and walked to the front door.

"hello." I said opening the door.

"hi."The boy mumbled.

"here."He said shoving a plate of hot food in my hands.

"wait!" I shouted just before he was about to leave.

"I'm Ally" I said.

"did I ask?" he said rudely.

"no,but its polite to introduce yourself, so whats your name?" I asked. he sighed.

"Austin." he said through gritted teeth. I smiled. he rolled his eyes and then turned to walk back to his house. I raised an eye brow and then closed the front door and went back into the kitchen.

"I checked the dates on the boxes and they are 3 months old."my mother said.

"well thank god I have fresh food." I said setting the glass plate on the table.

"what is it?"my mom asked. I shrugged,the aluminum foil was covering the food. it sure does smell good though.

my mother yanked the foil off the food. It was lasagne with four knots of garlic bread. I licked my lips, it looks delicious. I grabbed the fork and tasted it.

"this is delicious!" I moaned. my mother grabbed her fork and copied my actions.

"go get the spatula."she said. I giggled and ran to get the spatula. when I came back my mom was eating it.

"mom!save some for me!" I shouted. she dropped the fork.

"sorry"she said with her mouth full, I cringed and shook my head.

* * *

"I'm tired." I said after we finished eating.

"me too."my mother said.

"Im gonna hit the sack."my mother said. I nodded and mimicked her actions. I walked into my room and went to close my curtains, but I stopped when I saw Austin with his curtains open. He was sitting on his bed playing with a brown acoustic guitar. I couldn't hear it, but the way he was so into the melody I could tell he was playing good. He looked up and locked eyes with me. I gasped and hid behind the curtains. I looked up when I thought he was gone, but all I saw was blue curtains. I sighed and closed my curtains too.

I shut off my light and slipped into bed. I played on my phone for a few then I went to sleep thinking what this summer will turn out to be like.

 **hey guys!I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of journey to LA,let me know in the reviews if you like it and want me to continue. thanks my loves**

 **cece~ xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ally!Time to get up!"I heard my mother shout from downstairs. I yawned and stretched my body then stumbled down the stairs.

"hungry?"my mom asked taking out a carton of eggs from the fridge. I nodded.

"why dont you go freshen up, the food will be ready and served by the time your finished."My mom said. I nodded and gave her a thumbs up. I walked back upstairs and into my own personal bathroom. Man, I love saying that.

I walked in the bathroom and turned the shower head to the middle, I got inside and let the warm water relax my muscles. After a few moments of relaxation I started washing my body. when I was done, I wrapped my hair and body in a towel and then brushed my I was done with that I went in my room and put on clothes to wear. I wore a black floral strapless dress with a jean jacket and pink wedges.

For hair I just did my usual hair style which was my favorite crown hair style. when I was done I went downstairs into the kitchen.

"smells good mom!" I said taking in the scent of bacon and eggs.

"here you go!"my mother said handing me a plate.

"your not eating?" I asked picking up the fork. My mom shook her head.

"nope." she said popping the 'p'

"why not?" I asked stabbing my eggs and putting a piece in my mouth.

"because the lady next door, Mimi moon, she wants to show me around California."My mother explained.

"well I want to explore Cali." I said.

"oh, you will her daughter, Quinn is gonna take you." she said.

Quinn? Isn't she the girl that lives with Austin?

"oh." I finished. my mother nodded and grabbed her purse.

"I will be home in a couple of hours." She said. I nodded she kissed my head and left the house.

when I was done eating, I put my plate in the sink and went into the living room to watch tv.

"what to watch, what to watch." I said out loud flipping through the channels. I finally settled on Sponge bob. What?that was the only thing on.

After a few minutes the door bell rang and I lazily walked to it.

"hi." I said greeting the person.

"hi!" A blonde girl said holding out her hand.

"Im Quinn!" She said smiling. Quinn was a short petite girl with blond hair up to her shoulders. She had hazel eyes and a pretty smile. She was a very pretty girl.

"Ally." I said shaking her hand.

"my mother told me you just rented this house and you will be staying for the summer."Quinn said in a soft tone.

"yes, my mother she also told me that you?will be showing me around?"I said.

"yep!So where would you like to explore first?"Quinn asked.I shrugged.

"where ever the 'cool kids' hang out." I said.

"oh that will be the 'slushy grill'"Quinn said.

"slushy grill?" I questioned.

"its a teenage bar where they serve you slushy's and they grill all there its tuesday which means karaoke night"Quinn said clapping

"bar?Isnt there like liquor and alcohol and beer in a bar?" I asked nervously.

"oh no!They have a section upstairs for people who are twenty one and over and have an ID, so they just call it a bar"she said. I nodded.

"so you ready?" She asked. I nodded. I closed the door not even bothering to shut off the tv and followed Quinn.

"so where you from?"She asked making conversation.

"Miami,Florida You?"

"lima,Ohio." she said. I smiled.

"so what do you like to do?" I asked.

"lots of things.I like to act,sing,dance."Quinn explained.

"oh, well I like to sing too and write music." I said.

"how old are you?" She asked.

"I'm seventeen." I said.

"fifteen."She answered. I nodded. After that it was silent,not an Awkward silence just a comfortable silence.

"were here." Quinn said stopping in front of a place that said 'slushy grill' in hot pink and blue letters.

Quinn went into the 'bar' and I followed her.

"table for- HEY GUYS!"Quinn shouted waving her hands at a group of people.

"come on follow me." She said to me. I nodded and followed her to the group of people.

"guys this is ally,Ally this is Rachel,Santana,Finn,Sam,Brittany,Kurt,and blaine"Quinn introduced me to her friends.

"hi." I said.

"hi!"They all said in harmony. Quinn sat down in a chair and patted another chair so that I would sit with her.

I sat down.

"so Ally what do you like to do?"Finn asked.

"I like to sing and write songs." I said.

"sing?"Rachel and kurt said that the same time. I nodded.

"Are you good?"Santana asked. I shrugged.  
" I dont know, I guess?" I aid looking at my fingers.

"sing."Rachel demanded.

"what?" I said.

"no, no way not in front of all these people." I refused.

"oh come on, It will be fun."Finn said. I looked down and shook my head.

"Ally, dont worry about it, trust me its fun this is a place where you can express yourself and not get judged. If you sing bad nobody is gonna throw tomatoes at you so dont be scared."Blaine said. I sighed.

"fine." I said. They all clapped.

I got up off my seat and walked over to the stage.

"hi." I said to the man.

"singing?" He asked. I nodded.

"what song will you be singing?"He asked. I thought about it for a moment and settled on Valerie by Amy Winehouse.

"Valerie." I said.

"Amy winehouse?" I nodded. He handed me the microphone and started the song. when It was time, I started to sing.

Well sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture

Since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over, Valerie?

When I was done everybody clapped loudly. I smiled and bowed.

"you were Amazing!"Quinn said hugging me. I laughed.

"thanks." I said.

"you were great."Finn said.

"yea."Rachel agreed. I smiled and thanked them. so far Im really starting to like California.

* * *

"I had fun today." I said to Quinn as we walked home.

"me too! we need to do this again, but next time with my brother Austin."She said. we came to a halt at my door and waved Quinn goodbye. when I got to my door step I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Locked.

I groaned out loud. I knocked to see if my mom was home, but no answer.

now what? I looked over to Quinn's house and thought maybe I could stay with her until my mom came home. but wouldn't I be intruding?But I am locked out and I cant stay on the porch. I decided Im just gonna ask If I can stay in quinns house for a bit. I walked over and knocked three times.

"Ally?"Quinn said.

"um, Im locked out of my house. can I stay with you until my mom comes home?" I asked.

"sure." She said letting me in. I smiled and thanked her.

"are you thirsty?" she asked. I shook my head.

"um, wheres your bathroom?"I asked.

"upstairs the last door straight down." She said.I nodded and went upstairs searching for the bathroom. When I found it someone was in there so I didnt even bother to knock. being the noisy person I am I looked around the hall way. I stopped at a door that said 'Austin' in big bold letters. and I will say it again being the noisy person I am I opened the door and went into his room. I looked around it was a mess clothes were all over the place food was on the drawers his bed wasnt made and yet the guitar in the corner was shiny clean.

I walked over to it and touched it. It was warm like it was just finished being used. I picked it up and put the strap over my shoulder.I strummed it. It was smooth. I strummed again and started humming a song. I was so lost in the music I didnt notice that someone was in the room until the person started yelling.

"what are you doing!"the person shouted. I turned around to see Austin with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair wet.

"im uh.. Um.. N-nothing?" I stuttered.

"why the hell are you in my room!" He shouted.

"I-I-I I dont k-know." I said.

"GET OUT!" He shouted pointing to the door. I dropped his guitar and ran out his room and down the stairs.

"your mom is here."Quinn said. I nodded and ran out the house running back into my house.

"hello."A lady with blonde hair and brown eyes said.

"hi." I said catching my breath.

"you must be Ally."She said holding out her hand. I nodded and shook it.

"Im Mimi moon, Quinns mom."She said. I smiled.

"Quinn is a lovely girl." I said once my breathing went back to normal. Mimi smiled and laughed.

"Penny!Im gonna go now"Mimi said to my mother when she came in the living room.

"ok, Mimi,thank you for today it was lovely. we should do it again sometime."My mother said.

"tomorrow, I was gonna make a big dinner for Austin since its his birthday. Your welcome to come if you like."Mimi offered.

"sure!what time?" My mother asked.

"six-thirty."Mimi smiled.

"we'll be there."

"ok, Penny, see you tomorrow, It was nice meeting you Ally."Mimi said smiling. I smiled back and watched her leave.

"why are you all sweaty?" my mother asked once mimi left.

"its really hot outside." I lied.

"Ally,its only sixty five degrees."She said.

"well.. thats.. um pretty hot right?" I smiled nervously.

"Ally are you getting sick?"She said feeling my forehead.

"no,buy boy am I tired Im gonna go to sleep, night mom love you." I said. I ran up stairs and shut my door. I walked over to my window and looked over to Austins window. he was sitting on his bed with the guitar in his hands and it looked like he was fixing it.

did I break it?

He looked up at me and rolled his eyes. He got up off his bed and closed the curtains and his window. I sighed and did the same. I slipped into my PJS and went to bed. thinking about the events that happened today.

I sang on stage in front of people,made new friends,drank a slushy,broke a precious guitar and possibly made an enemy.

 **hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. this chapter was pretty long wasnt it?Anyway thanks to all the people that favorited and reviewed the story. let me know in the reviews what you thought of this chapter and if you guys want more! bye my loves**

 **xxxxx**

 **cece~**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! I am back with another chapter. Did anybody finish school?I did! Summer vacation woahhH!Anyway here is the third chapter for you guys.** **enjoy!**

 **(important A/N at the bottom**

* * *

"Ally, what will you be wearing to dinner when we go over to the moons?"my mom asked. I shrugged.

"a dress?or jeans and a shirt?"

"jeans and a shirt?"my mother said raising her eyebrow. "your wearing a dress."my mother ordered.

"looks like Im wearing a dress." I said. my mother smiled inn victory and started cleaning the filthy counter.

"the thing is." I sighed "I dont have a dress."

"well then go buy one."

"but I dont know where the mall is."I groaned.

"well then go ask Quinn I'm sure she will take you."my mother said. I nodded.

"your right. Me and Quinn get along great so it shouldn't be a problem." I said. My mother smiled.

"I will be back in a bit." I said grabbing my purse and keys. My mother said 'ok' and I left the house. I walked over to the moons house and knocked on there door 3 times.

"hey Ally!"Mrs. Moon said opening the door.

"hi." I said smiling.

"is Quinn here?" I said getting to the point.

"oh man!You just missed her she went To new york for a class trip ,she's in glee club and today was there nationals performance. She should be back tomorrow or the day after" said.

"why you ask?"

"because of the dinner your having today, I need a dress and I figured Quinn could take me to the mall." I said.

"oh, well Im sure Austin can take you."She said.

"N-No thats fine, I dont want to bother him." I said.

"oh dont be silly, honey. AUSTIN!"Mimi shouted. a few seconds later we heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then Austin appeared in the door way.

"Ally needs someone to take her to the mall, can you take her?"Mimi said to Austin.

'no." He said immediately.

"it wasnt a choice it was an order."Mimi said sternly.

"But I have things to do." he said rolling his eyes.

"what things?"She stood quiet.

"Exactly. So go take Ally to the mall."She said. Austin grunted and grabbed the car keys that were on the side.

"lets go."He said through gritted teeth.

"have fun."Mimi said. I gave her a fake smile and followed Austin to the car. I got in the passengers seat and waited till Austin started driving.

"why do you need to go to the mall."He said bitterly.

"I-I need a dress." I said biting my lip.

"weren't you wearing a dress yesterday?"He said frustrated.

"yea, but I already wore it and that was the only one I had." I explained.

"Im just letting you know now Im gonna wait for you in the food court for twenty minutes. If you are not back by then your getting left."

"but who's gonna tell me which dress looks nice and which dress doesn't." I whined.

"the mirror."he said simply.

"come on can you please just come with me to the store."

"no"

"why not?" I said kicking the glove compartment.

"stop!"Austin shouted. I shut up.

"if I watch you model clothes,will you shut up and stop wrecking my car."Austin said. I nodded like a dog just got a bone. He sighed and kept driving,after that it was silent. A few minutes later Austin turned a corner and stopped.

"get out."he shut off the car, I unbuckled my seat belt and left the car. we got in the mall and looked around for a store that had dresses. soon enough we stopped at a store called 'daises dresses' I walked in the excitedly while Austin walked in Angry.

"Um, Im gonna go find some clothes." I said awkwardly to Austin. He rolled his eyes and I just turned and walked away looking around. I picked up a few dresses and headed to the fitting room.

The first dress was a black knee length dress with lace sleeves. I put it on and called for Austin.

"what do you want?"he said with bitter in his voice. I rolled my eyes and opened the fitting room door.

"how does this look?" I asked.

"you look like a hooker."he said. I rolled my eyes and turned back into the fitting room to change my dress. the Next dress was blue green and it had a lace floral top.

"how does this one look?"I said

"fine, I guess." Austin said clearly bored.

"can you at least pretend to care?Can you at least give me your real thoughts on how I look?" I huffed.

"I real thoughts were that you looked fine."He said not even looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"are we done?" He said checking his phone.

"I have one more dress." I said softly. he groaned I turned and went back into the dressing room. My final dress was red. It was backless and lace,It had a black belt in the middle,and it went up to my knees but like an inch above them.

I liked it.

"ok, Im really confident about this it fine or not?" I said as I made my way out the room. Austin stared at me for a bit.

"so?"I said awkwardly.

"huh?oh its um"he cleared his throat. "its nice."he said still staring at me.

wait..was he checking me out?

"You still look like a hooker though."Austin said rolling his eyes and looking back down at his phone.

and for a second I actually thought he was nice.

"whatever. Im not trying on anymore dresses because with you, Its like asking a tree how I look." I said rudely before I finally turned around and walked back into the room putting on my original clothes. When I was done, I left the dresses I wasnt going to buy on the hanger and took the red dress.

"75.99$"The cashier said when I gave him the dress.

"what?I dont have that much money." I said.

"well then, princess, looks like you cant get your dress."he said popping his bubble gum. I rolled my eyes.

"here."Austin said handing the man a hundred dollar bill. I looked up at Austin (since he was like a giant compared to me) shocked.

The cashier gave Austin the change and we walked out the store.

"you didnt have to do that." I said once we got to the car. Austin shrugged.

"your a really nice guy, you know." I teased. Austin stopped and turned to me.

"look."he said "just because I bought you your hooker dress doesnt mean were friends, the only reason why I did it was because I felt bad for you"Austin spat.

"ouch." I said as the words stung me. And with that,Austin turned around and jumped in the drivers seat, I sat in the passengers seat.

The drive was silent and it felt like we were in the car for hours

when we pulled up in Austins drive way I got out the car and went home without saying a 'good bye' or even a 'thank you'

"how was shopping with Quinn?"My mother said when I walked in the kitchen.

"horrible." I said bitterly.

"what?why?I thought you said you guys bonded pretty well."My mother said confused.

"oh we did, except Quinn didnt take me to the mall."I said.

"then who did?"My mom said.

"Austin."I said like the name was poison.

"Austin?whos that?"My mom said. "are you dating boys behind my back?Ally we talked about this your not aloud to date someone unless I give you the 'ok' you dont want-"

"mom!we vowed to never speak of that, and Austin is son." I said.

"son?she never told me she had a son. weird."

"anyway wheres Quinn?" my mom asked.

"new york. she's in Glee Club in her school and today was there nationals competition." I said. My mother just said 'oh'

"so what did you get?something cute?"My mother said changing the subject. Thank god.

"I guess." I said thinking of when Austin said I looked like a hooker.

"you guess?well let me see it."

"mom" I sighed "cant we wait until we get ready to go over to the moons?I want it to be a surprise." I said. My mother sighed.

"Fine." I smiled.

"what time are we leaving again?" I asked.

"6:30" my mom said. I looked at my phone to check the time.

"mom, its 5:45." I said.

"what!"she said throwing her hands in the air accidentally slapping herself. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Im ok."she said taking a deep breath. I swallowed my laughter and nodded.

"Im gonna start getting ready." I said.

"me too."my mother nodded. I grabbed my 'Daisies Dresses' bag and went into my room to get ready.

I am so not looking forward to this birthday dinner.

 **hey guys!sorry if this chapter was a little boring for you guys since it was just mainly Austin and Ally arguing., but I really** **enjoyed writing the part where Austin was checking Ally out, oh you go honey!sorry...**

 **The next chapter will be way better when Ally and her mom head to the moons house and have dinner.**

 **Let me know in the reviews what you think will happen. The choices are below**

 **~Austin and Ally fight**

 **~Austin and Ally get along**

 **~Austin And Ally have an Auslly moment**

 **~or they just fight.**

 **let me know in the reviews what you thought of this chapter and if you enjoyed. Thanks guys!**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **cecee~**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! I am back with another chapter. thank you for the favorites and reviews I really appreciated that! I hope you enjoy this chapter let me know your thoughts.**

 **and without further ado here is chapter 4 for you!(hehe I rhymed)**

* * *

"Ally!"my mother shouted "you ready!"

"yea!" I shouted from upstairs. I put my earrings on and my perfume and I walked down the steps carefully since I was wearing pain full high heels.

"Ally."My mother gawked. "you look like a princess!my baby is growing up."my mother said wiping away imaginary tears.

"mom." I laughed "calm down." I said. She nodded and laughed.

"lets go."my mother said grabbing her clutch purse. I grabbed my long chained strap purse and walked out the house, my mother following.

"penny you look Beautiful!"Mimi gushed. my mom was wearing a violet dress with black tights and her black hair was pinned up in a bun with strands of hair out on the side. Her makeup was just natural eye shadow and mascara with red lipstick. She did look quite beautiful.

"I try"my mom joked.

"And ally, you look fantastic!That dress is beautiful."mimi said admiring my dress. I was wearing the lace red dress I- excuse me Austin bought, with black wedges that had a bow strap. For my hair I curled it and made a crown hair style. for Makeup I just put golden brown eye shadow with white in my crease and some eyeliner and mascara with nude lipstick.

"thank you." I smiled at mimi.

"oh, silly me. come in."she said after she realized me and mom were still out on her porch. I laughed and walked in her house which smelt like delicious food. My stomach growled.

"you hungry?" I looked down and blushed.

"yea." I nodded.

"food will be ready in a bit in the mean time why dont you sit and wait in the living room."Mimi told me and my mom.

"mimi?is there anything I can help you with?"My mom asked being polite.

"not at the moment, but I need to tell you something important come in the kitchen"Mimi said. my mom nodded and followed mimi. I went to the living room.

"your here."I heard a voice say as I walked in the living room

"yes, I am here and you should be very happy."I said sitting on the couch.

"you know,hooker, I was very happy until you showed up."He said rolling his eyes.

"hooker?" I raised my eyebrows. "can you not call me that, that will be really amazing." I said rolling my eyes.

"no. I will keep calling you hooker for the rest of the night since you bought that slutty dress."Austin said crossing his arms. I looked at him and pursed my lips.

"FYI potato head, You bought me this dress. ok?So get your facts straight bud!"I snapped. Austin laughed at me.

"whats so funny?" I said.

" Its funny how you think your hurting my feelings and its funny how you try to make a good comeback."Austin laughed.

"Im not trying."I grumbled.

"whatever."Austin said waving me off. I pouted and turned to the TV. After one episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. mimi came in the living room

"dinner is ready."she said softly. I got up fast. A little too fast.

Austin pushed me on the couch and ran out the room. I got up and huffed. I wiped imaginary dust off my dress and fixed my hair.

"smells great, mimi." I said as I went in the dining room. I found a seat next to my mom and far away from Austin, I took a seat there.

"oh Ally honey can you sit next to Austin?"Mimi said. OMG

"s-sure." I said through gritted teeth.

"thanks hun!"mimi said. I nodded and slowly walked over to Austins side. I sat down slowly.

"ok, today I made lasagne, because its Austin's favorite,with some turkey and mashed potatoes."the food looked really good. She handed everybody a plate and a cup. I grabbed a piece of lasagne and a bit of turkey, Im not a big fan of potatoes. then I poured myself some apple cider.

"this is really good,mimi." I said after I took a bite.

"mom why is there an empty seat?"Austin asked.

"somebody else is stopping by."She answered

"who?"Austin said placing down his fork.

"its a surprise."mimi said taking a bite of her potatoes. Austin sighed and kept eating. when I was almost done Austin pinched me.

"quit it!" I whispered.

"why?its fun."He said.

"well not for me so stop!" I said, but he didnt listen. so I pinched him back.

"stop!"he whispered to me.

"why?its fun." I mimicked. he looked at me and growled. I tried not to laugh. he was gonna pinch me again, but I was saved by the bell.

"oh!there here."Mimi said nervously. I looked at her confused. She got up from the table and walked over to the front door. A moment later mimi came back in the dining room, but this time she wasnt alone.

"wow Austin you got big!how old are you?"A guy with salt and pepper hair said.

"what are you doing here?"Austin said to the man gripping the fork he had.

who was this guy?why is Austin being so mean?I mean he's normally like that, but this time its different.

"well its my sons eighteenth birthday, I couldn't miss that."He said. wait son?is that Austins dad?

"oh shut up and drop the act!"Austin said banging the fork on the table. he got up from the table but stood where he was.

"mom!You let this man in our home?why?You let the man that cheated on you,the man that walked out on us into our home?!"Austin shouted.

"now son you have a guest calm down the tone."Austins dad smirked. no offense to his dad, but he's kinda a jerk, I would use the other word, but I dont swear.

"leave."Austin said closing his eyes inhaling and exhaling.

"Austin."mimi said.

"I dont want him in this house!"Austin shouted.

"well its not what you want, Austin!"mimi shouted back.

"yea, I know its never what I want right?its always what you want!did you even think about consulting me about this?"Austin said.

"yes I did, Austin, and I thought it would be better as a surprise."Mimi said.

"well you thought wrong."Austin said.

"I think I should go."Austins father said.

"no, Mike dont leave."mimi said softly.

"yes leave Mike!" Austin shouted with fire in his eyes

"Austin!go outside to the back and cool down we will be here when you come back."mimi said. Austin walked furiously out the house and into the back yard.

"so whats for dinner?" Austins father said.

I got up from my chair and walked to the back yard.

"I am so sorry." I heard my mom say before I closed the back door.

"hey." I said to Austin who was sitting on the step. He looked at me then looked back straight ahead.

"why are you always next to me?Go back inside."He said.

"I would, but Im not"

"why not?I dont want you here, go away."Austin said kicking the rocks.

"to be honest I dont care if you want me here or not. Im trying to be nice and Im trying to help you."I said annoyed

"well, Im not your charity case so you can go."He said bitterly.

"stop."I said.

"stop pushing me away."

"no you stop!"he said standing up and turning to me.

"stop getting in my business!You think you know what your doing, you think you know who I am, but you dont!"Austin shouted.

"your right I dont know who you are, but I do know that you're a scared little boy afraid to let people in."I said softly.

"you just dont get it"he said bitterly.

"I dont have a dad, I dont have a fatherly figure."He shouted.

"well neither do I!"I shouted. His face softened.

"my father left me six years ago!He told my mom he loved her and he told me that he loved me, but guess what?I dont even know where he is now!So before you start throwing a pity party for yourself stop being a selfish jerk!"my voice cracked and my eyes filled with water.

"you think your the only kid that doesn't have a father?Atleast your father came to your birthday, my father doesn't even call me."one tear slipped then another followed then soon there was a river of it.

Austin just stared at me. I rolled my eyes and walked away from Austin leaving his back yard and going to the front of his house. I was gonna go inside and tell my mom I was leaving, but I didnt want her to wonder why my eyes were red and my makeup was ruined.

I turned and walked to my house and went up to my room, I didnt even bother to look out my window.

 **ok guys that was chapter 4 for you guys. this chapter was a little emotional and a bit of drama. I really enjoyed writing this chapter for you guys and let me know in the reviews your thoughts on this chapter and if you guys enjoyed.**

 **bye!**

 **xxxxxxx**

 **cece~**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello guys,I couldn't wait to update for you guys and also because I was bored. um anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter let me know in the reviews your thoughts and here is chapter 5 for you guys!Enjoy!**

* * *

"hey mom." I said making my way in the kitchen, my voice hoarse.

"hey honey, how come you didnt stick around last night?"my mother asked. I shrugged and lied.

"wasnt feeling well." I said.

"oh well you should've stood longer."my mom said flipping a pancake. I shrugged.

"what are we doing today?" I asked.

"well, mimi is taking me out to this fancy cheap grocery store downtown, because well half the things in here are expired so."my mom whistled. I laughed because its true, half of our food is expired, Im not even sure if the pancakes my mom is making is still good.

"mom are those pancakes still fresh?" I pointed to the box.

"yes!"she said quickly.

"woah." I surrendered. "why so defensive?" I said. my mother sighed and turned off the stove.

"because I didnt check the expiration date."my mom whined. I laughed. my mother grabbed the pancake box and read the date.

"its expired yesterday."she said rolling her eyes.

"well looks like I will have cereal." I said.I got up and got the milk from the fridge and the cereal from the cabinet which was Cheerios. Hm,my favorite.

"are you sure the cereal isn't expired?" I joked as I poured the cereal in the glass bowl.

"no!cereal never gets old, especially cheerios."my mother said.

"or the milk..."I said disgusted as the chunky milk fell in the bowl ruining my cereal.

"when are you going to the grocery store?"I said. my mother laughed.

"once mimi texts me that she's ready to leave.

"mom, your waiting for mimi, but yet your still in your pajamas." I said.

"Dang!"my mother ran up the stairs into her room. I laughed. I threw out the soggy nasty cereal and washed the bowl.

suddenly I wasnt in the mood for food my mind drifted to last night in the back yard.

I sighed.

"you ok,honey?"my mom said tying her shoe laces. I snapped back into reality.

"fine." I said smiling.

"are you sure?You dont look ok."my mom said.

"Im fine mom."I sighed.

"ok sweetie, but if your not ok and you need a shoulder to cry on just know that Im here and I wont judge what you have to say."my mother said sincere. I nodded

"I know mom." I said. Im lucky to have a mom like her.

"ok, thats mimi. I will be back in a few hours, ok?"my mom said once a car horn outside went off. I nodded.

"ok."

"I left 40$ on the counter in my bedroom, order some lunch."my mother said. I nodded again.

"dont open the door to strangers."

"mom, I know." I said frustrated,'

"Im just making sure."she said. I nodded one more time and then my mom finally left. I looked out the window and waited till Mimi's car disappeared and I went up to my room and sat on my bed.

I lied down on my bed thinking of last nights events a tune came in my head, a lyric followed it. I walked over to the piano and started playing the tune on the keys.

"I gave you the key when the door wasnt open, just admit it" I sang. oh thats good!

* * *

"where are you know that I need you.." I finished writing down the last lyric.I closed my song book/diary and set it on my bedside table.

I got up from the piano stool and lied back down on my bed. I was gonna take a nap,but the door bell rang. I got up and made my way downstairs.

when I opened the door it was Quinn who had a new shorter hairstyle.

"Quinn!how was New york!" I said letting her come in.

"horrible!"she said once I closed the door.

"what?how?"

"well we lost our nationals competition."she said sitting on the couch.

"awe." I said patting her knee.

"and its because of finn and rachel.!"she pouted.

"Finn and Rachel?what did they do?" I asked,

"they kissed!on stage!In front of the judges!they aren't even dating!"Quinn said.

"what?I thought they were dating. when we were at the Slushy Grill they were sitting so close and they were laughed and hugging a lot." I said confused.

"they liked each other, but they didnt want to date yet."Quinn explained. I nodded in understanding.

"yea, Im never talking to them again!"she crossed her arms.

"but there your friends" I said.

"I dont care!they lost us nationals."

"It wasnt there fault. I mean there in love, obviously, and you cant stop what happens with love." I explained. "just talk to them, I bet they feel very horrible." I said.

"yea, your right, I mean I did feel bad for them after the competition. When we got back to the hotel Santana started cursing uncontrollably in spanish."Quinn said..

"well, I should leave, should go and apologize to Rachel and finn."Quinn said walking to the door. I followed her.

"thanks Ally."she said hugging me. I hugged back. I opened the door and she made her way out.

"sup bro." I heard Quinn no Austin. I pushed the door closed faster, but I couldn't because some thing was stopping it.

"we need to talk."Austin said opening my door.

"About?" I said quietly.

"about last night."He said.

"listen,I dont want to re live what happened last night.

" I know, but I came to apologize about last night."Austin said.

"apologize?"

"yes apologize."He said. I sighed.

"ook then.. Apologize." I said.

"ok Ally, Im s...so...Ally Im sor-"

"I got this."Austin said.

"Im sorrrrrrr."

"hold on."

"Ally I amsorryformakingyoucry."Austin said fast.

"huh?" I said.

"I'm sorry for making you cry."He said through gritted teeth.

"really?your apologizing for that?" I said disgusted. Austin looked at me and sighed.

"Ally, Im s-sorry for being a selfish jerk making everything about me and for making you cry."Austin said.

"Apology accepted!"I grinned. Austin huffed.

"can I go now?"He said bitterly. I shook my head.

"no, Im bored and Im isolated, stay and hang out with me." I said.

" I only hang out with my friends."Austin said.

"and I am your friend." I said fixing up the couch. Austin laughed sarcastically.

"yea, thats what you think."Austin said crossing his arms. I rolled my eyed and threw a pillow at him.

"you bitch!"He shouted. I gasped.

"how dare you call your friend a foul word." I said putting my hand over my heart.

"oh shut up!"he said. I laughed. Austin bent down to pick up the pillow, I thought he was gonna give it to me, but he ended up throwing at me with quite a lot of force, which caused me to topple over and fall on the couch.

"jerk!" I said. Austin copied my actions.

"how dare you call your friend a rude word."He said.

"See we are friends!" I said grinning.

"no we aren't!"he defended.

"I was being sarcastic you dumb ass."he said glaring at me.

"do you ever go a day without cursing or being rude?" I said.

"I could,but then my day would be boring."Austin said shrugging.I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I put the pillow that he threw at me back on the olive colored couch neatly. I plopped myself on the couch and patted a cushion next to me.

Austin looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I sighed.

"pleaaaaaaaaaaaase"I begged.

"no."he said.

"why?" I said.

"because I dont like you."

"why?"I said.

"because your annoying"

"how?"

"because you just are."

"oh"..."how?" I said making him mad.

"Thats how!"he shouted. I laughed.

"I'll stop if you sit next to me and watch TV." I said. when those words hit Austin's ears he darted to the cushion next to me.

"so what you wanna watch?" I asked.

"I dont care."He said.

"I never heard of that show." I joked. He looked at me and glared hard. I turned and cleared my throat.

"wanna watch pitch perfect.?" I said getting excited.

"no."

"why not?"

"I thought we agreed that if I sat and watched tv with you, you would stop asking questions."Austin said.

"that was not our agreement." I said. Austin grunted loudly.

"Your annoying you know that!" he shouted.

"and I am proud to be."I said smiling. Austin clenched his jaw so hard I thought his jaw broke.

"why dont we watch a scary movie?"He eyes got wide and I froze.

"w-what?" I said. Austin looked at me and smirked.

"I said lets watch a scary movie."Austin repeated.

"N-no." I said.

"why not?" he asked.

"because Im afraid of scary movies." I said quietly. so quiet that he couldn't hear me.

"what?"He said coming close to me.

"I said Im afraid of scary movies!" I repeated, but much louder.

"oh really?"Austin said. I nodded and bit on my finger nails. Austin looked at me for a moment then stole the remote from my hand and held me down.

"stop!let me go!"I shouted, but he didnt move. a second later he finally let me go, but this time he didnt have the remote.

"wheres the remote?" I asked. He pointed straight to the tv. I turned to see a girl getting stabbed repeatedly.

I cant believe he just did that!

* * *

 **hey guys! today was a fun day went to the pool ate some sandwiches had some cake took a shower and tomorrow is gonna be better because I will be going to SIX FLAGS!yay!anyway I will tell you what happened** **tomorrow.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and dont forget to review your thoughts and if you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **thanks!**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **cece~**


	7. Chapter 7

"You had to see your face!"Austin said after the movie was done. I glared at him.

"sorry. Not sorry."He said. I rolled my eyes and hit his stomach.

"your so mean." I said.

"whatever."He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Im leaving now."he said.

"w-wait what?" I said getting nervous.

"Im leaving now."He repeated in a duh tone.

"but.. but... but you cant.!" I shouted

"but...but...but I will."he mocked. He got up from the couch and left my house. Great now Im alone in the house after I just watched a scary movie. I decided staying downstairs was dangerous since the killer could sneak up behind me and chop my head off, so I headed upstairs to my room making sure to close and lock my door

after checking the closets and under the bed I settled on the grand piano and decided to practice the song I wrote. I played a couple of keys then started singing.

gave you the key when the door wasn't open, just admit it  
See I gave you faith turned your doubt in to hoping, can't deny it  
Now I'm all alone and my joys turned to moping  
Tell me here, where are you now that I need you?  
Where are you now?  
Where are you now that I need ya?  
Couldn't find you anywhere  
When you broke down I didn't leave ya  
I was by your side  
So where are you now that I need ya?  
Where are you now that I need ya?

Where are you now that I need ya?  
Where are you now that I need ya?  
Where are you now that I need ya?

I gave you attention when nobody else was payin'  
I gave you the shirt off my back what you sayin'  
To keep you warm  
I showed you the game everybody else was playin', that's for sure  
And I was on my knees when nobody else was prayin', oh lord

Where are you now that I need ya?  
Where are you now that I need ya?  
Where are you now that I need ya?  
I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you  
I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you  
I need you the most

"wonderful!"A voice said hands clapping. I jumped and screamed.

"who's there?" I said shakily.

"turn around you idiot!"the voice said harshly. I turned and saw Austin looking at me through his window.

"you heard that." I said biting my lip.

"yup!"He said popping the 'p'

"was I good?" I said

"no."he said simply. I frowned.

"bye now"he waved.

"wait!" I shouted before he closed the window.

"what?" he said irritated.

"I'm scared." I said pouting.

"of what?"He said.

"that the serial killer is gonna come and stab me to death."I said.

"it was just a movie, you dumb bitch!"He said.

"will you ever stop with the rude name calling?" I said getting annoyed.

"I will... one day..maybe..probably not.."Austin said shrugging. I sighed. He laughed and then closed his window.

I decided Im not gonna stay in the house waiting for the killer to kill me so I decided I was gonna go to the mall and look around. I went to my drawer and got out an outfit. I put on a salmon colored shirt I had that said 'LUCKY' in green letters and had a leaf clover on it. I wore dark blue jean shorts and my black low top converse. for makeup I put concealer under my eye lids because it was kinda a little puffy and then I just put eye liner and mascara with some strawberry lipgloss. For hair I just combed and curled it and let it be free for a day. for accessories I just put on my owl necklace because it means good luck (at least thats what the lady in the store told me)

I looked at myself in the body length mirror when I was satisfied with my look I unlocked my door and opened it. I walked downstairs carefully and slowly scared so much, when I made it to the bottom I ran to the front door and darted out and kept running till I was done the street far from my house.

I stopped at the corner and panted. when my breath was under control I continued walking to the mall.

when I got to the mall there weren't a lot of people here which was good.

"what store first?"I said to myself..

"I wonder if they have a wet seal here?" I thought.

"excuse me do you guys happen to have a map of the mall?" I asked the security guard. He reached in his satchel he had and handed me a pamphlet. I thanked him and searched for wet seal.

"bingo." I said when I spotted it on the map, but it as all the way on the other side of the mall. but there clothes are so cute so its worth it. I tuck the pamphlet in my jean pocket and walked to the store.

* * *

ok Im lost. I dont know if I looked at the pamphlet wrong or something because I am completely lost!I somehow landed out the mall, how did I do that?I dont know it just happened.

luckily I have my emergency California map that tells me where I am. I took out my phone and went into my google maps. I typed in where I was and it popped up on the screen.

ok, according to my phone I am next to a gas station and the mall which is four blocks down from where I am. I turn around to walk back to the mall, but end up landing on the floor.

"Oh crap!I am so sorry I didnt see you!"A male said helping me up off the cold ground.

"its fine, my fault I shouldn't have been on my phone and walking." I said apologizing.

"your right it is your fault.."the boy said. I frowned.

"Im kidding."He said. I smiled.

"so you look lost, do you need any help?"the boy said.

"yea Im actually looking for the store named 'wet seal'" I said.

"wet seal?that place burned down three years ago."he said.

"what?" I said my jaw dropped.

"but the pamphlet says wet seal is located right here." I said pointing to the grounded.

"what pamphlet?" I took out the little booklet and gave it to the cute blued eyed guy.

"sweetie."he said like the way a father would.

"this pamphlet is old.. The updated this whole mall two years ago. they updated everything, but the pamphlet thats why no one uses those no more."He explained.

"wait are you new here?"He asked. I nodded.

"how can you tell?" I asked.

"well you didnt even know that the pamphlet was fake so that gave it away."He laughed I laughed too.

"Im Nash."He said holding out his hand to shake. I shook it.

"ally."I said.

"your very prettier, Ally."He complimented. I blushed.

"thanks your quite cute too." I said. He was very cute!He had the bluest eyes ever they were like an ocean blue, but lighter. and he had like a light brown hair color. He was tall about 6'0 and he looked pretty built.

"how old are you, ally." He asked.

"Im seventeen." I said.

"me too!"he sighed in relief.

"you sound.. amazed." I said.

"well yea, your very small I thought you were like thirteen."

"Im not that small, Im only 5'2 thats an average girl height." I defended. he nodded.

"that is very accurate."He said. I smiled.

"so Ally you wanna hang out sometime?"He asked nervously. I nodded.

"sure." I said smiling.

"c-cool. Can I have your number?"He asked.I nodded. he took out his phone and I gave him my number.

I'll text you later,shorty."He joked.

"average!"I shouted. He laughed and walked away. I watched him walk away and then I sighed dreamily...

wait.. I still have no idea where I am.

* * *

 **hey guys! I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I thought I could add a little bit of humor in this chapter so I did. hahaha. anyway if you guy dont know who Nash grier is type in his name an a lot of things will pop up. clothes,pictures,his videos, vines. anything. So yea lol. review your thoughts on this chapter and if you enjoyed it or not and I will** **update hopefully tomorrow. bye!**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **cece~**


	8. Chapter 8

"hey, your home late."my mom said stirring something in a pot.

"sorry, I got lost." I said.

"lost?"my mother sighed. "Ally, I thought we agreed that whenever you lost to look on your google maps or call me."my mother said shutting off the stove.

"I know, but my phone died."I said.

"what were you doing that your phone died?my mom asked. texting Nash.

"nothing it just died.. it does that sometimes." I lied. my mother nodded.

"hungry?"she asked pulling two plates from the cabinet.

"starving." I said.

"good, because I made a new recipe from a recipe book that I bought."my mom said.

"what is it?"I asked smelling the plate of food my mother handed me.

"it is an Italian dish called 'Italian sausage soup'"my mom said handing me a spoon.

"whats in it?" I asked

"um..sausage,broccoli,tomatoes and pasta."my mom said counting off her fingers. I dipped the spoon in the soup and took a taste.

It was actually really good.

"this is delicious." I said.

"well."my mother said smirking. She served herself a plate and sat beside me. she took a taste and smiled.

"I really know how to cook."She bragged.

"no offense,mom, but this is the first time you ever cooked a real decent meal. For the past six years you've either burnt the food or put too much of something in the food."I said.

"but did you eat it?"She said. I kept quiet.

"I mean its not like I had a choice." I said.

"but did you eat it?"she repeated. I sighed and nodded.

"then shut up and eat."She said. I laughed and quietly ate.

"well Im tired." I said once I finished my food.

"me too."My mother said. "why dont you head to bed."my mother said. I nodded, she grabbed my plate and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and hopped off my seat and went up to my room.

I changed my clothes into something more comfortable and jumped in my bed.

"this feels nice."I said taking in the softness.

"are you and the bed done seducing each other?"A voice said. I opened my eyes and looked to wear the noise came .

"Don't you sleep." I said getting off of my bed and to the window.

"I do, but I'm not tired. Where were you today?"Austin asked.

"why?" I questioned.

"I just wanna know."Austin snapped. I sighed.

"Lost." I said.

"Im not surprised."Austin whistled.

"whats that supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms.

"It means your clueless so Im not surprised you got lost."Austin said. I rolled my eyes.

"but I mean, I enjoyed it."I said thinking of Nash.

"you enjoyed being lost?"Austin said raising an eyebrow. I glared at him.

"no!I met some one today that made my lostness enjoyable."I said. Im pretty sure that didnt even make sense.

"who did you meet?"Austin said.

"His name is nash." I answered.

"last name?" I shrugged.

"what does he look like?"Austin asked.

"hes tall,brunette,ocean light blue eyes,killer smile,built." I said describing him dreamily.

"where did you two meet?"Austin asked.

"whoa!is this law and order or something?why are you asking so many questions?"I said.

"N-no reason."Austin said. I raised an eyebrow that said 'I'm not convinced'. Austin rolled his eyes and shut his window. I copied his actions and sighed.

"he's weird." I said out loud. I closed my curtains and shut off my light. I jumped into my bed and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"wake up!"A loud voice shouted. I jumped up off my bed.

"are you ok?"A voice laughed. I got up off the floor.

"Quinn?" I Said.

"hey."She waved.

"hi" I said.

"what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard you got Nash's digits."Quinn winked.

"wow, news travels fast."I said.

"no, the only way how I know Is because, well its nash.. the hottest guy in town. he's friends with everybody."Quinn said. "well not everybody."Quinn said. I looked at her strangely.

"you wanna go to the beach?"Quinn asked. I nodded.

"sure, let me just get ready." I said. Quinn nodded and left my room. I picked out my emerald green high waisted adorable bikini and my green converse to match. I put my hair up into a pony tail. I didnt put make up because well I was gonna be in the water. when I was done I went downstairs to Quinn.

"wheres my mom?" I asked. She shrugged.

"she was leaving when I came."Quinn said. I nodded.

"ready?"Quinn asked. I nodded again.

"I have sunscreen so you dont have to bring yours."she said. I grabbed my purple bag and filled it with towels,brushes,and some chips. When we were done I followed Quinn to her car.

"just put your bag in the back."Quinn said. I opened the back seat door and placed my bag neatly in the car.

"can we put the radio on?" I asked. Quinn nodded. I pressed the button that turned on the radio and flipped through the channels.

"leave that on!"Quinn said. I moved my hand slowly.

"This is a mans world."Quinn said.

This is a man's world  
But it would be nothing, nothing  
Without a woman or a girl

You see, man made the car  
To take us over the road  
Man made the train  
To carry the heavy load  
Man made the electrolight  
To take us out of the dark  
Man made the boat for the water  
Like Noah made The Ark

This is a man's, man's, man's world  
But it would be nothing, nothing  
Without a woman or a girl

Man thinks about a little bit of baby girls and a baby boys  
Man make them happy  
'Cause man make them toys  
And after man make everything  
Everything he can  
You know that man makes money  
To buy from other man

This is a man's world  
But it would be nothing, nothing  
Not one little thing  
Without a women or a girl

He's lost in the wilderness

He's lost in bitterness

"wow that was amazing Quinn." I said clapping.

"thank you.. thank you..thank you."She said. I laughed.

"you should be a singer." I suggested.

"I like to sing, but my hearts set on acting."She said.

"maybe you can become one of those people that are singers and actresses."I said.

"yea."She said smiling. "I could be."

Quinn made a sharp turn and then stopped.

"were here!"She squealed.I laughed. I opened the car door and then got my bag out from the back. I strapped the handle over my shoulder and followed Quinn into the beach.

"lets sit here."Quinn said specifically next to a life guard.

"ok?" I said strangely. I set my bag on the sand while Quinn opened up the chairs.

"did I mention Nash Is one of the life guards?"Quinn said once I settled on a chair.

"what!" I shouted. Quinn looked at sheepishly.

"I thought you knew." she said.

"well I didnt!" I snapped.

"sorry."She said. I sighed.

"its ok, I'm just scared."I said.

"of what?"

"of making a fool of myself in front of Nash." I said.

"dont worry about it, he likes you a lot."Quinn assured.

"how do you know?" I asked.

"well he gave you his number he doesn't really give out his number to anybody especially to girls."Quinn said.

"oh.." I said looking down blushing.

"HEY NASH OVER HERE!" I heard Quinn shout. I looked up real quick.

"Quinn."I whined.

"its gonna be ok."Quinn said. I nodded and took a breath.

"hey Ally."Nash said.

"quinn."He waved. She waved back.

"im gonna go test the water."Quinn said getting up. I glared at her as she walked away.

"hey." I said.

"hi."He said back.

"soo." I said awkwardly.

"soooo."He said.

"you wanna sit?"I asked gesturing to the seat next to me.

"sure."He said. He sat down and faced me.

"how are you?"He asked.

" ?"I asked.

"well first I was fine, but then I met you and now Im great."He said winking. I blushed.

"listen.."he said."I've met a lot of girls,but you seem to really catch my eye..so I was wondering would you like to go out?"he asked..

"Um..I um..-"

"hello Nash, Ally has something to do so go away."A person said cutting me off and pushing Nash

"you can say thanks to me later."Austin said.

"what?How could you do that?"I said slapping Austin's arm.

"do what?save you?"Austin said.

"save me?save me from what?" I shouted.

"him!"Austin shouted pointing to Nash who was talking to a group of guys.

"well whats wrong with _him?_ " I shouted.

"hes a womanizer."Austin said.

"a what?"

"wom-an-iz-er."Austin said breaking it down.

"and how do you know?" I crossed my arms.

"because-"Austin caught himself. "because I just know."Austin covered.

"Austin."Quinn said coming out of nowhere.

"I saw what you just did, your such a prick!"Quinn shouted.

"how am I a prick, because I was helping her?"Austin shouted back.

"from what?"Quinn said.

"from Nash!"He shouted.

"oh please!Austin just get over it already."Quinn shouted. By now there was a crowd and Nash was in the front of the crowd.

whats austin supposed to get over?

"I am over it!"Austin shouted.

"Stop lying!Your not over Miranda thats why you make every body else miserable!Just leave me and Ally alone and go home!"Quinn shouted. Who's miranda?

Austin looked and Quinn and growled. He clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white. He looked at me then at the crowd. then He turned around and stormed out the beach.

a few seconds later the people left and went back to doing what they were doing.

"who's miranda?" I asked Quinn,but she wasnt listening. I sighed.

who the hell is miranda?

* * *

 **hey guys!I hope you enjoyed this late night chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys. I wanna thank the people that reviewed and favorited this** **story I will update tomorrow morning for you dont forget to review your thoughts on this chapter and if you enjoyed it.**

 **goodnight!**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **cece~**


	9. Chapter 9

"today was...fun." I said once we got to my door step..ok, today was totally not fun. After the argument between Quinn and Austin, Nash ignored me. I tired to talk to him,but he would just look at me sadly and then walk away to either talk to a group of guys or girls.

"no it wasnt."Quinn sighed.

"I know." I said.

"Im sorry about earlier with the whole Nash thing, and Im sorry about Austin too he's just not over his ex miranda."Quinn apologized.

"well what happened between them?"I asked.

"if I tell you have to promise to keep it to yourself you cant tell anybody."Quinn said. I nodded.

"I promise." I said.

"ok,Miranda is Austins ex. They broke up five months before you came to California. They broke up because Miranda cheated on Austin with Nash." I gasped.

"yep.. Then when Austin found out he went over to Nash's usual hang out is which is this ice cream shop called 'creamy goodness' and then Austin and Nash go into a really big fist fight. After that Miranda and Austin never spoke again."

"wow." I said.

"Is that why Austins so mysterious?" I said not knowing what to even label Austin as. Quinn shrugged.

"I dont know, he was like this way before Miranda, but he got even worse after her."Quinn said. ok now Im really confused if Austin isn't the way he is because of Miranda then why does he act this way?Is it because of his dad?

"I gotta go." I said.

"ok see you tomorrow."Quinn said. she turned and left my door step and went to her house. I opened my front door,but nobody was home.

"mom!"I called .

"mom.." I . I pulled out my phone and dialed her number but it went straight to voice mail.

"at the tone, please record your message when you are finish recording you may hang up press one for more options."The voicemail lady said.

"hey mom, where are you?call me back as soon as possible." I recorded. I hung up the phone and put it on the charger. I went upstairs to my bathroom to go take a shower.

when I was done in the shower I put my pajamas on and looked at the window across from mine. The window was closed and so were the curtains. I sighed. I went downstairs to check my phone.

no new messages..

mom, where are you?

I Decided to go over to the moons for a bit since it was still early.

"hey mimi."I greeted.

"hey hun."She said cheerfully.

"I hope its not a problem,but I was wondering if I can stay here for a little while, my mom isn't home and I feel isolated in that big house."I said.

"oh yea sure!You can stay here we are just about to have dinner."Mimi smiled. She allowed me to come in and told me to walk to the dining room.

"Ally?"Quinn said.

"hey."I waved.

"what are you doing here?"She asked.

"my mom she isn't home and I felt lonely."I explained.

"oh,well come sit next to me."Quinn patted a chair.I walked over and plopped my behind on the chair.

"wheres Austin?"I couldn't help but notice he wasnt here.

"I dont know, he wasnt here when I came home."Quinn shrugged.

"wheres your mom?"She asked. I also shrugged.

"she wasnt there when we left or when we came back." I said.

* * *

"so Ally, wheres penny."Mimi asked halfway into dinner.

"I dont know she wasnt home when we came back." I said. Mimi muttered something then continued eating. I looked at her strangely, but kept eating. I was almost finished with dinner,but then the front door opened then slammed.

Austin.

"Austin!come in here!"mimi shouted. Austin didnt come in the dining room.

"NOW!"She shouted sternly. I heard a groan then foot steps stomp in the room. Austin looked at Quinn and glared he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"what?"Austin said rudely.

"where were you?"Mimi said setting down her fork.

"out!"he snapped.

"excuse me?out where?"mimi said.

"none of your business." mimi shook her head.

"go to your room,you can get your food when I call you down."Mimi said. Austin shrugged and stomped up to his room.

"done?"mimi smiled at me. I nodded. She took me and Quinns plate and disappeared in the kitchen.

"I have to tell you something come follow me to my room."Quinn said. I nodded and followed her.

"ok I know where Austin was."Quinn confessed.

"where?" I asked.

"in the Alley down the street he was either getting high or Drunk."Quinn said.

"high?Drunk?"Quinn nodded.

"where does he get the drugs?"I asked.

"he has a stash of weed in his room thats why no one is allowed in there, not even my mom. He always locks his door before he goes somewhere." I sighed.

how could he do this to himself?I thought.

"Im gonna take a shower, I haven't took one yet."Quinn said.

"you can turn the Tv on."Quinn said handing me the remote. I took it and waited till she left. when I heard the bathroom door close, I took off my sneakers and snuck out the room. I looked down the stairs to see if Mimi was in sight. no one. then I walked to Austins room. I knocked.

"go away!"I heard him say.

"Its me, Ally." I whispered.

"go away!"he said louder.

"not until you let me in." I said. I heard a sigh and a lock click.

"what?"Austin said opening his door. His room was filled with smoke and it reeked like weed. I covered my nose.

"can we talk?" I asked.

"we are."he said.

"I mean about earlier." I whispered.

"theres nothing to talk about."He said ready to close the door, but I stopped it with my foot and pushed my self in.

"get out!"He said. I shook my head no.

"Im not leaving."I said. "not until we talk about earlier."I said.

"fine"he sighed." what about today"he said sitting on a chair.

"why did you do that to me and Nash?" I said.

"do what?"He said innocently.

"push him away from me." I said.

"because I felt like it."he said.

"I know about Miranda."I said. He looked at me, his eyes turned black.

"how do you know."He said through his teeth.

"Quinn."I confessed.

"she shouldn't have told you, it wasnt your business to know."Austin said getting up off the chair.

"but I Do know and its too late to take that back so please dont be mad at Quinn its my fault I was the one wanted to know." I said.

"well you should've minded your business."Austin said. I sighed.

"I know and Im sorry I was just curious and wanted to know."

"see thats what gets me mad at you, your always getting in my business. Just go away!I dont want you here ok?so just leave me always seem to make things worse."Austin snapped. I looked at him with pain in my eyes.

"fine."I said. "I'll leave." I Said. I turned and got out his room and went back to Quinn's. I opened up her window because I needed air. I closed my eyes.

but Opened them when I heard a car engine. I opened my eyes and saw my moms car pull up. She got out the drivers seat and so did someone else. A guy.

* * *

 **hello guys!I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as Much as I enjoyed writing it. let me know in the reviews what you thought and if you enjoyed it. Also review who you think the mysterious guy is. Alsoooo I will be changing the title of this story to 'LA story' because I feel like the title 'journey to LA' has nothing to do with the story lol. Anyway dont forget to review and good night,dolls.**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **cecee~**


	10. Chapter 10

"mimi, Im gonna go now my mom just pulled up." I said.

"oh alright honey see you tomorrow."She said.

"ok and thanks for dinner it was great and thanks for letting me stay." I thanked.

"anytime sweetie."She said. I smiled and made my way out of her house.

"your home,mom." I said hugging her ignoring the man.

"oh Im sorry honey, my phone died and I couldn't reach you."my mom said. I sighed in relief.

"well Im gonna go to bed." I said.

"wait hold on, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"my mother said.

"oh!sorry, hi I'm Ally Dawson."I introduced.

"hello, Im lester Dawson."He said.

I never thought I would hear that name again.

"l-lester D-dawson?" I said hoping I heard wrong..but I didnt.

"yea, remember me?Im your father."he said. All of a sudden I felt hot,I started to drip sweat and my breathing was speeding up. my head was spinning and then suddenly I felt my body fall and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with an aching headache. I opened my eyes to see where I was, but I couldn't because I was blinding by the white light. I cant remember how or why Im lying here on this white cold bed.

"mom?" I called out groaning.

"your mom went downstairs its dad."A male voice said. I opened my eyes and saw a monster.

"go away, get away from me." I said disgusted.

"Ally, you have to learn to forgive me."He said grabbing my knee.

"dont touch me!"I slapped his arm "get out!I dont want you here!Go away!"

"I'm trying to make things right."

"why?You had 7 years to make things right, but your definition of fixing things was sleeping with a slut and leaving me and my mom."I shouted. I was so angry, I didnt even care that I cursed. OK I did, now that I think about but I was so angry. You understand right?

"I know, and I regret sleeping with that girl, it didnt mean to happen."My father said.

"but it did happen!You cant just wash that all away. Do you know how hurt I was huh?!do you know how hurt my mother was?"

"I thought you were gonna be there for me!I thought you would never leave me!But obviously I thought wrong because look at you now!" I shouted.

"Im trying apologize-"

"I dont want your apologies!dont you get it!?nothing you can say or do will ever make me forgive you!" I shouted.

"what is going on here?"my mother said coming in the room.

"get out." I said to her.

"excuse me?"

"I dont want you in my room right now ok?just leave and take my dead beat dad with you." I spat.

"Ally.."My mother said shocked.

"dont speak to your father like that."She said. I shook my head and laughed sarcastically.

"hes not my father. He's a stranger." I said looking right at him. My mother stared at me shocked, but she took my dead beat dad with her and left the room. I sighed and stared at the door. All that yelling made my head hurt. I decided to just go back to sleep. I rested my head on the white flat pillow and drifted off to sleep.

"Ally..wake up...Ally...wake up."I heard a voice say.

"bitch!wake up!" I heard a voice shout. I jumped awake. it was Austin.

"what?" I said annoyed that he woke up from my beauty sleep.

"my mother sent me in here to see you and It got boring watching you sleep so I woke you up."He said sitting on one of the hospital chairs.

"well Im awake so you can leave now." I said thinking of last night when he said he doesn't want me around him anymore.

"no I have to stay here a little while longer or else my mom is gonna send me back in here and then I would have to be stuck you longer."He spat. I dont know what happened, I think it was because I was still angry about my deadbeat dad, but I just snapped.

"go!leave!Dont worry about me ok?You dont want me talking to you or being around you so just leave!" I Shouted. Austin looked at me with sadness in his eyes. he muttered something.

"what!" I shouted.

"I said I'm sorry!"He said.

"why are you apologizing." I said.

"because I didnt mean what I said yesterday.I said it because I was mad."Austin confessed. I looked at him and sighed.

"can you just go please?My head still hurts and I just found out something horrible."I said.

"w-w-what did you find out?"Austin asked. I looked at him. I was debating on if I should tell him about what happened I mean he told me about his dad.

"Its nothing just leave please." I decided to tell him another time..

"fine."He said getting out of the chair. He walked to the wooden door then opened it and disappeared. I have no idea why, but everything all of a sudden hit me and I broke down. shaking, I put my hands over my face and just cried.

I felt a strong pair of arms hug me and whisper nice things in my ear. It was of course Austin.

why is he always where I happen to be?

* * *

"sorry for messing up your shirt." I said after I was done crying.

"I didnt like it anyway."he said. I smiled a little.

"why did you come in the room?"I asked.

"because I heard you crying and I thought 'Austin,there is a girl crying had in the room what should you do?walk away or go in and comfort her?"

"and I said to myself, all the things Ally did for me, I... I cant just leave you sobbing."Austin said. I looked down.

"are we friends?"I asked a moment later.

"no."he said.

"why?" I Asked.

"because I dont have any friends, and I like it that way."He snapped. same old Austin.

"but come on"I whined. "please?" I said in a baby voice. he looked at me for a moment then gave in.

"fine, were f-f-friends."he gagged.

"but were not gonna be one of those friends that hang out every single day."He said. I sighed.

"deal" I said. He looked at me bored.

"well Im leaving now."he said getting up. I laughed.

"bye friend." I waved. He looked at me, but said

"Bye..Friend." I smiled at him. he rolled his eyes and left the room.

well thats progress he's slowly opening up to me.

 **hey guysss!I am back with another chapter for you guys, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you.**

 **Also I already know how this story is gonna end up turning into so start getting read for the drama, and the Auslly moments!**

 **anyway please review your thoughts for this chapter and I will update ASAP!**

 **byee!**

 **cece~**


	11. Chapter 11

"hi.."austin said awkwardly coming over to me.

"hi.." I mocked. Austin laughed a little.

"so fourth of july is tomorrow and my mom is having a big barbecue with all the neighbors and well your a neighbor so I was wondering if you would maybe wanna stop by?"Austin offered.

"wow?its july third already?June went my fast, soon enough I will have to go back to New York." I whistled.

"yea, so you coming or not?"Austin said. I nodded.

"sure."I said.

"so have you talked to your mom?"Austin I got out of the hospital yesterday I spent the night in Austins house. (I was sleeping in Quinns room. NOT austins, y'all have dirty minds)

because that.. thing.. was staying in my house.

I sighed.

"no."

"your gonna have to."Austin said. I nodded.

"I know, but not now, Im still mad that she allowed that disrespectful man come into the house, how can she even forgive him?"

"blinded by love, my friend."Austin said in a british accent. I Sighed.

"sadly."I shook my head.

"anyway I better get home." I said picking up the book I was reading.

"is your d-"

"lester."I corrected.

"lester, Isn't he in your house?"Austin asked. I nodded.

"yep, but whatever I will stay in my room for the rest of the day so I wont encounter him or my mom."

"what if your hungry?"Austin challenge.

"then you will throw me food across from your window." I joked. Austin laughed.

"bye friend." I waved.

"bye."he said. I got up from the bench and we went our separate ways.

After a few seconds of walking I heard foot steps behind me.

"Austin I thought you had to go to the- Nash?"

"h-hey Ally."Nash said awkwardly.

"h-hi" I said. I looked down.

"how are you?"he asked. I shrugged.

"fine I guess. you?" I said.

"same." he said.

"well I better get home." I said not wanting to continue this conversation.

"wait Ally."he grabbed my wrist.

"I'm sorry for avoiding this past week"Nash apologized.

"Its fine."I said. "why did you avoid me anyway?" I asked.

"because of Austin." I made an 'o' face.

"you shouldn't hang out with him."Nash warned. I got taken back.

"and why not?" I said.

"hes trouble,the other day I caught him in the alley sniffing cocaine with a group of people."Nash said. How could he lie like that.

"your lying." I said. he shook his head.

"nope." He said popping the 'p'

"stop trying to make yourself look innocent, I know what you did to Austin it was not cool." I said.

"what did I do?"He said playing dumb.

"Miranda, Austins ex cheated on him with you."I said.

"I dont remember that."He said. I rolled my eyes.

"whatever I have to go." I said. What a jerk!

"I warning you ally." I heard him shout down the block "HES TROUBLED!"He shouted. I ignored him and turned the corner.

* * *

"get over here."my mother said once I walked through the front door. I set my book down and walked over to her.

"I think you owe your father an apology."My mother said. I looked at her then Lester. I didnt have the right words to say so I just settled with

"I dont have a father."

"yes you do, and he's sitting right here waiting for you to apologize."My mother said. I shook my head.

"you cant pay me a million dollars to apologize to him."I said. My mother sighed at looked at me with disappoint.

"lester, lets go."my mother said.

"wait!" I stopped. My mother turned to me, lester looked at me hoping for an apology well he wasnt gonna get one.

"why you here?" I said looking directly at lester.

"to make things right."He answered.

"to make what right?"

"this family."he said.

"were fine." I said.

"but you need a father figure, right?"

"no." I said. "I gave myself everything a father should give their child." I said.

"why do You want to make things right?why 6 years later?" I said.

"because I didn't realize how Much I loved you and your mom until last week."He said.

"bull shit!You dont love me, you dont love my mom you here for something else. what you want?money?a place to stay?" I said.

"I dont want money, I just want your forgiveness."

"well your not getting it" I snapped.

"Ally!why are you acting like this!"

'how can you forgive him!"I shouted.

"he left us!he told us he loved us, but It was all a lie. For a year straight he was having sex with some slut behind our back!Your the dumb one that forgave him.!" I shouted.

"go to your room."my mother said. I didnt move.

"Now!"she shouted. I looked at lester. I shook my head and stomped up the stairs slamming the door. I was panting hard and I couldn't stop.

I decided to let my anger out by writing music. I walked over to the piano and stared at the keys. I cracked my knuckles then started playing a tune.

"I will not make, the same mistakes that you did." I sang.. I stopped playing. a moment later I played again

I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

I sang finishing the song. I sighed and covered the keys.

"I heard."Austin said through his window.

"everything?" I said biting my lip. He nodded. I sighed.

"I just cant believe him, how...how can he just walk out of my life and then come back as if I would forgive him right away and do as he says."

"I know how you feel."Austin said. I nodded thinking of the day that Austins dad came.

"your strong."Austin said. "dont let this situation get to you."Austin said.

"I know, but its not just that either I have other problems too." I said.

"like?"Austin said.

"Nash." I said. Austin gripped the railing.

"what about Nash?"He said through his teeth.

"we talked." His jaw clenched.

"about."

"you." I said.

"why is my name coming out of your mouth!"He snapped.

"Austin." I said softly.

"calm down." I said. He looked at me with pain in his eyes and loosened his grip on the railing.

"sorry, what about me?"Austin asked.

"he said you were in the Alley the other day..Doing cocaine."I said.

"hes lying.. I smoke weed, I admit, but I dont do Cocaine."Austin said.

"I know, I believe you." I said. I left out the part about Miranda because I didnt want to get him mad.

"is that all?"He asked.I nodded.

"Im tired."Austin said a few seconds later. I laughed.

"then go to sleep." I said.

"ok"Austin yawned. I laughed

"sweet dreams." I said.

"sweet dreams." He said back. He closed his window quietly and his curtain. I did the same.

* * *

 **ok guys, this chapter had a bit of drama in it, but the next chapter** **will be much better *wink**wink***

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know in the reviews if you did an dour thoughts, also in the reviews let me know what you think is gonna happen in the next chapter... Alsooo I might not update this weekend because tomorrow I have to go to the dentist ugh! and saturday I will be at the beach and sunday I will be at the pool. Anyway I might update tomorrow it depends on what time I come home, just letting you guys know.**

 **goodnight loves.**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **cecee~**


	12. Chapter 12

Today was the fourth of July barbecue and so far there isn't a lot of people like I excepted. I knocked on the moon's door and waited till someone opened the door.

"Ally!so glad you came, you look so beautiful!"Mimi grinned.

"Thanks!" I smiled. Mimi told me to come in, I did.

"so where is everybody?"I asked.

"they should be here in a few minutes."Mimi smiled. She disappeared into the kitchen and came back out worried.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"ah..um...no..I forgot to buy the fireworks,I thought I picked them up when I went to the store."Mimi said pacing.

"mimi.." I grabbed her shoulders. "calm down i can run to the store and get them for you."I offered.

"but I dont want you going out there alone, Austin's not here at the moment."Mimi said.

"oh, no its fine I pretty much know my way around now." I said.

"oh great!"She smiled. "heres fifty dollars, there pretty expensive."Mimi said handing me a bill. I declined.

"no no thats ok, I have my own money."I said.

"but please take it."Mimi said.

"its ok, mimi, really I have my own money." I said. After a few minutes of going back and forth I finally took the bill and made my way to the store

* * *

"ok..fire works...fire works...fire works." I searched. I found the section that had all the fire works, they had rain bow ones, red ones,blue,gold,purple,green and so on.

I decided to get blue and red since it was a type of fourth of July theme.

"25.67"the cashier rang up the fire works. they are quite expansive like mimi said... I tucked the bill mimi gave me in my pocked and pulled out my own money. The man gave me my change and handed me the bag of fire works.

"have a nice day."he said. I smiled and left the store.

I made my way back to the house.

it was a peaceful walk. Nice and quite. It wasnt too hot, but it wasnt too cold either it was perfect weather to have a barbecue.

"Ally?" I heard a voice say. I stopped walked and turned to the person.

"what are you doing in this area?"I asked. Nash doesn't live around here.

"um..mimi, Austins mom.. She invited me to a fourth of July barbecue she's having. Familiar with it?"he asked.

"yea, I was invited too, she sent me to get her some fire works." I said holding up the bag. He nodded. we looked at each other awkwardly then his phone rang.

"hello?" He said.

"yes, I'm here. when are you coming?"He asked.

"ok.. Hurry.."Nash said. He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"who was that?" I asked.

"um..my sister." he said nervously. I knew he was lying, but I didnt push him into telling me more.

"well um.. we should start heading back." I said. He nodded. I turned and walked back to Austin's house, Nash hot on my heels.

"Ally!your back!"Mimi said once I made it to her house. they were a couple of people in her house already. I handed her the fire works and the money she gave me.

"Ally did you spend your money on the fire works?"Mimi said sternly. I nodded.

"sorry." I apologized. She laughed. "its fine. Oh! Austins in the back."Mimi said. I nodded. I walked to the door that led to the back yard.

"oh, nash!"I heard mimi say.

"heyyyyyy." I dragged out the 'y'

"hi."he said.

"um.. I have bad news." I bit my lip.

"what is it?"he said.

"well um..-"

"Austin!Start making the hot dogs and burgers people are getting hungry!"Mimi said.

"ok mom."Austin sighed. She put her head back in the house.

"so you were saying?" Austin said.

"oh, Nash is here." I said.

"what?!You invited him!"He said clenching his jaw.

"n-n-no!I went to get the fire works and I saw him on the way from coming back and then he told me that your mom invited him."I explained.

"what?but why!?she knows me and him dont get a long." Austin said. I sighed.

"just..just dont pay attention to him. ok?he shouldn't be here long anyway, I bet he's just gonna eat the food and leave."I said.

"yea, he's an ass like that."Austin said. I nodded. Austin putted frozen burgers on the grill and some hotdogs too. After about 20 minutes all the burgers were cooked and everybody got outside to the back yard.

everybody except Nash...

"Im gonna go to the bathroom." I told Austin.

"ok!be Quick though, the fire works are starting in 5 minutes."Austin said. I nodded smiling. I left the back yard and went into the house, looking for Nash.

"Nash!" I called out.. nothing.

"helloo?" I said. After searching the whole house I went out to the front of the house.

"Nash?" I said.

he turned around facing me, he wasnt alone.

"who are you?"The girl said.

"my name is Ally, and who are you?" I sassed.

"miranda, Nash's girlfriend."She made sure I heard that part.

"Are you invited?"I said to her.

"Mimi invited me and said that I could bring any guest, So I brought miranda."Nash cut in.

"does she know it was Miranda?" I said. they stood quite.

"didnt think so." I said. I turned to go back in the house to find mimi,but Nash stopped me.

"you cant tell!"He said. I turned around.

"And why not?"I said.

"because if you do think about how hurt Austin would be."Miranda said.

"since when do you care about how Austin feels." I said.

"I always did."She said. I laughed.

"who are you fooling?if you cared so much About Austin, why did you cheat on him?"I said. She looked down. I shook my head.

"your unbelievable." I said. I turned to go back into the house but I was pulled down. Nash wrapped his arms around my waist and held me.

"let go!"I said slapping his arms,but He didnt move.

"I said let me go." I repeated.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted loudly. so loud that the people in the back came to see what was going on.

"Nash?put Ally down right now!"Mimi said angry. He didnt listen.

where was Austin?

"son, just put the girl down.."A guy that was probably forty said.

"No!"Nash shouted.

"I think, they told you to let her go."I heard a familiar voice say. Austin. He was leaning on the side of the house.

"or what?"Nash challenge.

"or I can beat the living crap out of you."Austin said. Nash let me go. I ran to My mom. I didnt even know she was here.

"oh really, moon?"Nash said.

"really."Austin said clenching his jaw. Nash laughed and pushed Austin, Austin pushed him back. Nash pushed Austin with more force causing him to stumble back.

I thought Austin was gonna push him harder,but instead he punched him in the face. Nash gave him a punch too.

"stop" I shouted, they didnt stop. I got out of my moms grasp and ran to the fighting pairs.

"Ally!come back!"I heard my mom shout,but I didnt listen.

"stop!" I shouted again.

"please!Stop!"I shouted again. Two older men ran to Austin and Nash and broke them apart.

Austin had a bloody nose and black eye with a busted had a cut on his head along with a bloody nose,black eye,and a busted lip too.

"Let me go!"austin shouted to the guy holding him back.

"Austin calm down!"Mimi shouted walking to Austin. mim told the man to bring Austin into the house.

I walked over to Nash and slapped him. Every body gasped.

"leave!now!and dont come back and take your slut of a girlfriend with you." I shouted.

"excuse me?"she said coming over to me.

"I didnt stutter." I said. Was I about to get into a fight?I never gotten into one before.

Miranda slapped me causing my head to go to the side.

I think Im about to get into a fight. I did what any other person would do when someone hits them. hits back.

I slapped miranda in the face harder and grabbed a chunk of her hair.

"Ally!"My mom shouted trying to stop me.

Miranda scratched my face causing me to let go of her hair. my hand went to my face. I looked at miranda then pounced. I scratched her face and pulled her hair and slapped her repeatedly, I wouldve kept going, but I was stopped and pulled away into the house.

 **hey guys!well this weekend wasnt that great,Friday I missed my dentist appointment,Saturday I nearly died,and sunday my mom lost her wallet and someone** **decided to take all her money out of her bank it wasnt that great of a weekend like I expected, but here is another chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!let me know in the reviews your thoughts and if you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **bye guys!**

 **cece~**


	13. Chapter 13

"your not doing it right." I said to Austin as he was incorrectly cleaning his cut.

"then how are you supposed to do it?" He said frustrated

"like this." I demonstrated. I took the cloth he had and folded it in half. I poured a little bit of alcohol on the cloth and dabbed it on his cut.

I was pretty close to Austin so instead of just staring at lips I looked up to his face.

I never really noticed this about him,but he has beautiful eyes, there dark brown with specks of green in them. I can tell just by his eyes that he was in pain,but something was telling me that it wasnt because of the black eye or his bruises.

I cleared my throat.

"done." I said softly.

"t-thanks."He said. I nodded.

"why are you all bruised up anyway?"Austin asked.

"well I may or may not or maybe I did get into a cat fight?" It came out more as a gasped dramatically.

"you got into a fight?your first fight and I wasnt there to see."Austin said. I laughed and hit his arm lightly.

"with who?"He asked. I looked at him.

"Miranda." I whispered.

"who?"He asked again.

"miranda." I raised. He stopped cleaning his cuts and looked at me.

"she...she...she was here?"He swallowed hard. I nodded.

"I need to see her."Austin got up.

"what?no." I stopped. "you cant." I said.

"why?"Austin said softly.

"uh.. I um..b-because..Um she cheated on you, your gonna forgive someone that betrayed your love and trust?" I said.

"Im not gonna forgive her Im going to just ask her why."Austin said. with that he left the house

"Austin stop!" I shouted, but he didnt hear me. I ran out the house to chase after him, but was stopped by my mother.

"Ally?where do you think your going?I have to speak with you."My mom said

"cant it way?" I whined.

"no!lets go!"She grasped my wrist tightly and walked me into my house. She sat me down on a chair and stared at me. I looked around awkwardly.

"what was that?"My mother yelled.

"what was what?" I said playing dumb.

"oh cut the crap Ally!You know exactly what Im talking about."my mom said.

"ok fine, my intensions wasnt to get into a fight, I was just telling them to leave then Miranda decided to come and slap me."I said.

"yea because you called her a foul name." My mom said.

"I called her what she is." I said.

"wheres lester." I said changing the subject.

"oh thetas another thing, because of your little drama queen session yesterday, your father-"

"lester." I corrected.

"father!decided to leave and stay in a motel."My mom said. I got up from the chair.

"see!He did it again! He was determined to make us a family again and what does he do?oh yea he leaves again!"I said.

"he left because of you!"My mom said.

"oh well excuse me for stating my opinion." I said walked towards the stairs.

"get back here Ally we are not finished yet!"My mother shouted, but I ignored her and went to my room.

this day has been long and horrible, I decided to take a nap.

* * *

I woke up from my nap from a banging on my door. I groaned and stumbled to open it.

"what?" I whined.

"Ally, sorry to interrupt your sleep,but have you seen Austin?"mimi said worried.

"um.. yea, I saw him before I left your house he said he's going to find miranda."I said.

"No!not before that, I mean after. About an hour after you left, Austin came in the house angry I told him to calm down,but he ignored me, he took his guitar with him and left again."Mimi said.

"ok." I patted her shoulders. "mimi calm down, dont fret ok? I will find Austin." I said.

"thank you so much Ally."she thanked

"do you have any idea where he might've gone?" I asked.

"oh god no!uh.. the beach? slushy grill?the mall?"mimi threw out ideas.

"ok, I will check all those places." Mimi thanked me again and left my house. I put on new clothes which were black jeans, white shirt, black leather jacket and my red converse. I put my hair in a pony tail and hurried down stairs.

"where are you going?"My mom questioned.

"out!" I said rudely. I walked to the door and left the house slamming the door.

the first place that I checked was the slushy grill since it was closer.

"have you seen Austin?" I asked the manager.

"moon?"I nodded. He shook his head.

"sorry no."

"thanks." I said. I left the bar and tried the mall next.

"did you see a tall blonde wearing black jeans and a red shirt and leather jacket come in?" I asked.

"sorry no." I groaned. I checked the beach which was pretty big so I had to walk around the whole place asking strangers if they seen Austin.

by the time I was done with the beach it was kinda late so I just thought maybe Austins home already. I walked home, but stopped when I heard a noise, it was a tune then a voice followed it. I walked to where the voice was coming from.

Oh oh, just as sure as the stars in the sky  
I need you to shine in my life  
Not just for the meanwhile, for a long long time  
Better believe it

the voice led me to a park. it was a beautiful park. It had benches on every corner,The whole place was covered in grass and right in front of the whole thing there was a giant lake.

As I was walking I got closer and closer to the voice. I came to a stop when I saw who it was.

Austin. He was sitting on the grass strumming the guitar and singing.

"your all that matters to me."

I walked quietly to him making sure not to disturb him and gently sat beside him.

when He saw me he just kept playing

"whats a king bed without a queen?there aint no 'i' in team you make me complete. your all that matters to me." he sang. He has a nice voice its like bells to my ears.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're all that matters to me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're all that matters to me

he finished singing then set his guitar down.

"hey."I said softly.

"hi."He answered back.

"so um.. did you find her?"I asked. He nodded.

"and what happened?" I asked.

"she was with Nash"he choked. I looked at him, there were tears in his eyes.

"you still love her dont you?" I said. He blinked rapidly.

"yea"he nodded.

"its ok to cry, you know?"I said. he shook his head.

"o its not, crying shows a sign of weakness."He said.

"no it doesn't. It shows you care, and it shows you actually have a you wanna live the rest of your life pretending not to care." He nodded.

"well you cant.." I said. "one day your gonna meet someone better then miranda and she's gonna love you just as much as you love her." I said.

"but what if I never find someone?"Austin's voice cracked.

"you will, I promise." I said. Austin looked down. I saw the tears fall out his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him. when I hugged him he broke down. He turned to me and hugged me back sobbing. I rubbed his back soothingly.

All the tears that he was crying wasnt from Miranda.. it was from all the anger, hatred, pain, and sadness he had and he's finally letting it all out.

Austin moon is officially starting to open up to me.

 **hey guys! Im back with another chapter for you guys. I thought this chapter was adorable and incase you haven't noticed the auslly is starting to happed, yay! *claps***

 **Also thank you guys for the reviews it turned my bad weekend into a good monday, but then later that day something really upsetting and heart breaking happened to me, I really need someone to talk to right now so please review if you are willing to listen to my problems. anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. review if you enjoyed it and your thoughts on it.**

 **byeee!**

 **cece~**


	14. Chapter 14

"Ally."my mom called out as I walked into the house.

"yea?" I said annoyed, I was still mad as you can see.

"sit down."She said softly.

"if its another one of those lectures like you did earlier I will pass." I said. I turned and headed to the stairs.

"ally."my mom pleaded. I sighed. I walked to the kitchen and sat on one of the island chairs.

"whats happening to you?"she said softly. I looked at her confused.

"what do you mean? I haven't changed one bit." I shook her head in dis agreement.

"you've been disrespectful,talking back, getting into fights."

"I only got into one." I defended.

"and who knows?maybe there will be more to come."my mom said. she grabbed my hands."whats wrong?is it a boy?I was a teenager once, you?I can help you through all these boy problems."

"mom." I sighed. "my 'anger problems' have nothing to do with a boy." I said.

"then what is it?"she said.

"lester..."I said.

"Ally"my mother sighed. "your gonna have to forgive him sooner or later, I mean he is your father after all."My mom said.

"what kind of a father leaves when things get hard?A father is supposed to be there through all the drama."I said my voice cracking.

I already know whats gonna happen Im about to start crying a river.

"he's supposed to be there through the boys,the tears, he's supposed to protect me." I choked.

"but he was there for you before he left, Ally."my mom said.

"oh yea?Remember my 7th grade father daughter dance?yea I ended up not going because dad had to 'work late'"I said quoting 'work late'

"Remember in 6th grade when my birthday came?He promised he would leave work early and bring my present, but instead he came home late because he claimed he forgot, who forgets there own childs birthday?"I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Everybody makes mistakes,Ally."my mom said.

"yea I know, but then everybody makes a mistake that isn't worth someones forgiveness." I said. My mother stood silent

"you miss him?"She asked a second later. I looked at her a moment then broke down, she automatically rushed to my side and hugged me.

"I miss him so much, I miss when we would go to the park on sunday,I miss when He used to take me to school everyday, I miss when He would tuck me in at night before bed." I said sobbing into her chest. my mother calmed me down.

"I know you do I do too."She said. She held me in her arms and rocked me gently.

"you ready to apologize to him?"My mom asked when I was done crying. I thought about it.

"no." I said. "not yet at least., Im just not ready."I said.

"ok."my mom surrendered. " I accept that."She said. I smiled.

"Im tired." I jumped down the seat.

"ok get up to bed."She said. I nodded. I walked over to the stairs, but stopped and turned to my mom who was cleaning the counter.

"mom?" I said.

"yes?"

"Im sorry, for everything, for being disrespectful, getting into that fight."I said.

"its alright baby girl."She said.I smiled and went up to my room. I got into my pajamas and went to close my window.

"wait!" I heard someone shout. I stopped closing the window and looked out.

"yea?" I said to Austin.

"thanks."He thanked. I nodded.

"no problem."

"your...your a um...your a...your a good friend."Austin finally let out.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Austin." I said. He smiled "good night."I said.

"good night."he replied. I smiled at him one more time before shutting my windows and draping my curtains closed. I walked to my bed and got in it.

"what a day." I said out loud. I closed my eyes then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Ally...Ally...wake up, Ally.."I was awoken by someone shaking me.

"yea mom?" I yawned.

"Austins waiting downstairs for you."she said.

"why?" she shrugged.

"if I knew then I would tell you."She said. I laughed.

"bring him in?"I said. She nodded. I heard some talking downstairs then Austin raced in my room.

"morning."He said.

"morning." I replied.

"why are you still in bed?" He asked.

"because I just woke up." I said in a duh tone.

"I never thought of you as the girl to sleep till noon."He said. wait what? I looked over at the alarm clock and there it read

12:45.

"omg! I slept in!" I said.

"oh really?"Austin said sarcastically.I threw a pillow at him, he caught it smoothly. I rolled my eyes.

"get dressed I'm taking you out."He said.

"like on a date?" I said nervously.

"ew gross!no!were friends, I mean like Im taking you out to hang."Austin said. I sighed in relief,but felt a little bit hurt by his response.

"ok then, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"well theres this carnival in the park we were at yesterday so I decided to invite you." Austin said.

"ok then, let me get ready." I said. Austin didnt move.

"let me get ready." I repeated. He didnt budge.

"Austin get out!"I said laughing.

"oh right!"He got up and walked out my room, I laughed.

I got out of bed and headed to my bathroom to freshen up. When I was done I got dressed. I put on a white shirt that had lace sleeves and a black skirt with a black skinny belt. for shoes I put on black and white low top converse. I recurred my hair and let loose. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled satisfied.

I walked out my room and down to the kitchen.

"wheres my mom?" I asked.

"she went with my mom somewhere."He said. I nodded.

"so you ready?"Austin said pushinghis hands in his jean pocket.

"yea!" I said smiling. I was so excited I havent been to a carnival in years! me and Austin walked out my house and walked to the carnival.

* * *

"I am so excited!"I clapped as we waited on the line for the ferris wheel.

"lets do something else, we can go on the ferris wheel at any carnival."Austin whined.

"ok then, what do you want to do?"I crossed my arms.

"I want to go in the haunted house."Austin smirked.

"Are you insane?!No way!"I shouted.

"why?come on I'll hold you when the scary monsters pass by."Austin joked. suddenly the haunted house sounding appealing.

"fine."I groaned. Austin smiled wide.

we got out the line and walked over to the haunted house which had a much shorter line.

"yes!the line is short."Austin said.

"yay." I nervously smiled.

"trust me its gonna be fun."Austin said. I nodded rapidly.

"next!"The man that controlled the ride shouted.

"thats us."Austin said. we walked to him to scan our rubber bands. we picked a seat and waited for the ride to start.

"ok before we start the ride I just wanna say no jumping out the cart that has happened more then once, please dont touch the display I know its tempting and remember this is all fake so there is nothing to worry about sit back relax and enjoy your ride."He said.

"thats if you make it out alive."He said deviously. I glared at him until we went through the doors.

It was pitch black dark and it was silent all I heard the cart moving.

"This isn't so- AHHHH!" I shouted once a giant spider fell on the cart. Austin laughed.

I shook in fear.

Half the ride it was just pop ups of zombies,spiders,skeletons, I thought that was the only thing that was gonna happen, but then the ride stopped.

"Austin is this apart of the ride?" I whispered. He shrugged.

I sat there nervously and waited.

then all of a sudden three zombies came out of these doors and started coming towards the cart. I screamed.

"GET ME OFF THIS RIDE!" I shouted kicking and banging the cart.

A warm soft hand pulled me close and held me.

"shhh"Austin said soothingly in my ear.

"its fake ok?look there gone."Austin said, but I was still shaking.

"calm down Ally."He said rocking me. It calmed me down. A few seconds later the cart moved and went through these double doors that led to day light.

"you wanna go again?"The guy said through a microphone.

"NO!" I shouted. He laughed and stopped the ride. He walked over to our cart and unbuckled us out.

"I saw how scared you were in the camera, luckily your boyfriend was there to protect you."The guy said. I blushed.

"were just friends."Austin said quietly.

"Thats too bad..have a nice day."He said. Me and Austin calmly walked out and back into the carnival.

"you want a cotton candy?"Austin asked.

"sure." I said. we walked to the nearest cotton candy.

"two please." I said.

"10.55"The lady said handing us our sticks of sugar. I handed her the money, but Austin handed it to her first.

"Austin, I could've payed." I said.

"I know, but I feel bad for making you go on that ride so the least I can do is pay for the cotton candy."He said. I smiled and thanked him.

"so what ride is next?" I said. Silence.

"Austin?" I turned around. Austin was standing in place staring at something. I followed his eyes and it was staring at a girl.

miranda.

"Austin" I walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

"lets go." I said pulling his away from her. I dragged him out of the park.

"you ok?"I asked. He shrugged.

"You wanna go someplace else?" I nodded. I grabbed his hand and we just walked to wherever our feet was taking us.

 **hey guy!I just wanna say to thanks to the people who reviewed and offered to give me advice I really appreciated that!Anyway review if you enjoyed this chapter and your thoughts on it!** **thanks guys!  
xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **cece~**


	15. Chapter 15

"you ok?" I asked taking a small bite out of my pizza. Austin shook his head.

"This pizza is good, isn't it?" I said changing the subject. He shrugged.

"ok, thats it." I said. I grabbed his pizza and threw it out.

"um, I was eating."Austin said rolling his eyes.

"sorry." I apologized."I just cant stand seeing you so...so...so sad." I said.

"lets go someplace."I said.

"like?"

"some place fun." I clapped.

"um how about six flags?" I asked.

"six flags is all the way downtown Im not in the mood to drive." Austin said.

"um...the beach?"I suggested.

"not hot enough."he said.

"slushy grill?"I shook his head.

"come on." I whined."Its karaoke night"I winked.

" I dont sing."he said. I gave him a look.

"you could've fooled me, you were singing last night and it was amazing." I gushed.

"Fine."Austin gave in.

"yay." I smiled. I grabbed Austins hand and ran out the pizzeria.

"slow down!."Austin said.

"no!If we make it in time we can be the first ones to sing." I shouted.

After a few more minutes of running we made it to the slushy grill. It wasnt a lot of people there, probably because there all at the carnival or since its early.

"lets find a seat closet to the stage." I said.

"over there."Austin pointed. perfect. We walked over to the seat and sat down.

"good after noon everybody it is Karaoke night so who would like to be the first one to go up?"A guy said on stage. A couple of people raised there hands. I shot my hand up.

"you young lady right there in the front row you look like your hands about to fall off."The guy said. I smiled and rushed to the stage.

"solo or duet?"He asked.

"duet." I replied.

"who will be your leading man?"He winked.

"Austin moon!"I said proudly. Austin groaned and walked to the stage.

"You must be the Austin moon."The man said handing him a mic. Austin nodded and slowly grabbed it.

"what song will you be singing?"He asked.

"we've got tonight." I said immediately. I looked at Austin, He nodded.

The man disappeared behind a curtain then the music started playing. I was gonna start off first, but Austin beat me to it.:

Austin:

I know it's late

I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me

Ally:  
Still here we are  
Both of us lonely  
Longing for shelter from all that we see

Austin:  
Why should we worry?  
No one will care, girl

Ally:  
Look at the stars now, so far away  
We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay?

Deep in my soul  
I've been so lonely  
All of my hopes so fading away  
And I've longed for love

Like everyone else does  
I know I'll keep searching after today

Austin:  
So there it is, girl  
We've got it all now

Ally:  
And here we are, babe  
What do you say?

Austin and ally:  
We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?

Ally:  
I know it's late and I know you're weary

austin:  
I know your plans don't include me

Ally:  
Still here we are

Austin and ally:  
Both of us lonely, both of us lonely

Ally:  
We've got tonight

Austin:  
Who needs tomorrow?

Austin:  
Let's make it last

Ally:  
Let's find a way

Austin:  
Turn out the light

Ally:  
Oh, Come take my hand now

Austin and Ally:  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?

me and Austin were looking at each other in the eyes, but lost contact when the room filled with applause.

"you guys were Amazing!"The guy said. We thanked him then hopped off the stage. we ran out the restaurant with smiles plastered on our faces.

"That was amazing!" I smiled.

" I know right!Our voices mixed perfectly together."Austin grinned.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed. Austin nodded.

"now what?" Austin said. I shrugged.

"you wanna hang out in my house?"I nodded.

"sure." He said. I smiled at him. we turned and walked back to my we got there no one was home.

"what you wanna do?" I asked. Austin shrugged.

"Im in the mood to sing again."he said.

"well we can sing upstairs in my room? I have a piano." I said. Austin nodded and raced up to my room. I giggled.

Hes adorable. Wait what?

"Do you know how to play?" I asked Austin. he nodded.

"when I was in fifth grade I took piano." he said.

"play me something."I said. Austin examined the piano keys then moved his fingers creating a soothing gentle tune.

"nice." I complimented. He smiled.

"so what song you wanna sing?"he asked.

"well I um I have been writing this song, you wanna hear it?"I asked.

"no."he said. I looked down.

"I'm kidding."He said I breathed out air and got my song book. I opened it to the page and started playing the keys

Austin started singing

Last summer we met.  
We started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happened.  
Then autumn it came.  
We were never the same.  
Those nights, everything felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too.  
If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew:

 _[Chorus:]_  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say  
If I saw you today?  
Would you let it all crumble to pieces?  
'Cause I know that I should  
Forget you if I could.  
I can't yet for so many reasons.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true

I think about you, you you, you you.  
I think about you, you you, you you.

How long 'til I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
I think about you. Ooh.

 _[Chorus]_  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.  
I think about you, you, you, you, you.

"I think about you..."I finished. I turned to Austin.

we were pretty close a little too close. I looked at his eyes then at his lips.

"we should-" I was cut off by a pair of warm lips.

The kiss was amazing,I felt like I was cinderella.

Do you know that feeling you get when you go on a roller coaster and your scared at first but into the ride your like 'its not that bad?'

well thats how I feel.

The kiss felt like it was going on forever, but It only lasted a minute in reality.

"Im...Im so..So.. So sorry."Austin said getting up off the chair.

"n-n-no, Its f-f-fine." I said.

"I um.. I have to go."He said.

"ok.." I said. Austin hurried out my room and left my house. meanwhile I just stood there sitting with a smile on my face and tingles on my lips.

I just kissed Austin moon.

* * *

 **heloooooo guyysuyuyduhfsd afiuvruhfgirsao'**

 **sorry.**

 **hey guys!I was bored and I couldn't wait to write this chapter for you guys so I wrote it now! I was so excited to write this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!let me know in the reviews what you thought of this chapter and if you enjoyed guysss.**

 **byeeee**

 **cece~**


	16. Chapter 16

"so..You and Austin been pretty close, Huh?"My mom said stirring the spaghetti.

"uh, yea why do you say that?"I said nervously.

"calm down, I was just asking." I sighed in relief.

"well yea, were close I guess." I nodded. My mom looked at me.

"When I was with Mimi yesterday,Mimi said that Austin has changed quite a bit."

"like how?" I asked.

"not coming home that late anymore, well not as much, he hasn't smoked in 3 days, he helps around the house a little bit. Your making quite a difference on him."My mom said. I smiled.

We were sitting at the dinning table eating peacefully until my mother looked at me and blurted out.

"Do You like him?"She said. I nearly choked.

"who?" I played dumb.

"Austin, duh." my mom said.

"no!" I mom looked at me strangely.

"ok!"She shouted back. I sighed.

"sorry, Its just..people have been coming up to me and Austin asking if we liked each other." I lied.

"well that because you guys look like you do. I mean your always together."my mom said. I nodded and kept eating.

"wash the dishes for me?"My mom asked.I nodded. I took our empty plate and cups into the kitchen and into the sink.

when I was done with the dishes I cleaned the counter and exited the kitchen.

"whoa, where are you going?"I asked as my mother came down the stairs. She was wearing a red cocktail dress with black heels and her hair was pinned up into a bun.

"out with Mimi."She said simply.

"You guys are always together." I said suspiciously. "what do You guys do?" I asked.

"well, Mimi invited me to a party and I said yes,and we normally just go to stores, like food shopping. Today we went to this nice mall downtown to get dresses."my mom said. I nodded.

"If you dont wanna be in this big house all alone you can go over to Austins house Im sure he's bored and alone too."My mom said putting on her earrings.

"um...no thats f-f-fine, I'll just stay here."I said.I cant go to Austins house, it will be awkward.

"ok then, but call me if something happens ok?" my mother said kissing my forehead.

"wait your already leaving?"I said.

"yea, the party starts at 8 its 7:45"My mom said.

"ok then, see you later."I said. My mom gave me one finally kiss on the cheek and then she left the house. When she left I made my way upstairs to my room and sat on my bed.

today was a good day, I guess, I went to a carnival, went in a haunted house, had pizza,saw miranda, sang, kissed austin.

Austin...I dont like him...

"stop lying."A voice in my head said.

"who are you?" I said out loud.

"I'm well your conscious."The voice answered.

"oh, well why are you here."I said.

"to help you."

"with what?Im perfectly fine." I said.

"I mean with Austin your obviously clue less about your feelings."

"no Im not!I Don't like austin." I said.

"Who are you fooling?You do like Austin."The voice said.

"nope." I denied.

"ok so you dont like anything about him?you dont like his hair?His face?his strong muscles?his sense of humor?his attitude?His lips."

"ok stop!" I shouted.

"I dont like Austin ok so just leave me alone!"

"hello?"

"conscious?"

*ding dong*

"now who could that be?" I said out loud. I walked downstairs to the front door to be greeted by Quinn.

"hey Ally!"Quinn said. I greeted her.

"can you come over?" she asked.. noooo.

"Im home alone and bored."She said. she's home alone. So no Austin?Well In that case sure.

"wheres Austin?" I asked. She shrugged.

"dunno he never came home."

"so your coming over?"She asked.I nodded. She smiled wide and pulled me out my house.

"its gonna be so much fun its gonna be like a little sleep over"Quinn clapped. When we got in her house she pulled me to her room.

"So, what you wanna do?"She asked. I shrugged.

"wanna watch a movie?"She suggested.

"sure."

"ok I have a bunch of movies do you mind watching grease?"She asked. I shook my head.

"I love that movie." I gushed. She nodded and popped the CD In the Player and sat beside me.

About half way through the movie I started hearing noises downstairs.

I looked towards quinn...who was sleeping. I shook her.

"Quinn...quinn...Quinn." I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't,

heavy sleeper much?

I sighed, I guess I have to investigate myself.

I grabbed a bat that Quinn had behind her door and slowly walked out her room. I walked down the stairs quietly. When I reached the bottom of the steps I heard glass breaking. I jumped.

I checked the kitchen, no one there.I checked the dining room, also nobody there although there was glass on the floor. I checked the living room to find a drunken Austin.

I put down the bat and rushed to Austin.

"Austin?" I said.

"heyyyyyy" he slurred. "I know you, your that girl Chelsea."he said laughing.

"No I'm Ally." I said

"No your chelsea."He said

Austin your drunk."I said.

"no shit dumbass."He said. ok that hurt...A lot.

"Lets go to your room."I said.

"okkkkkkkkkkk." he said giggling. I helped him get up off the couch and led him upstairs. After five minutes of walking up the steps we made it to the top and into his room.

"I know this place, I sleep here." Austin said amazed by his own room.I laughed a little bit because he sounded like a maniac.

I brought him to his bed and slowly pushed him on the bed, but he pulled me down with him.

"hi."He laughed.

"Austin let go so that I can get up." I said, but he flipped us over so I was under him.

"no."He whined.

"lets play a game, uh spin the bottle."He said.

"We need more then two players.

"truth or dare?"He suggested. I sighed.

"fine, but only if you get off of me." I said. Austin got off of my and sat on his bed.

"Truth or dare?" I said.

"Truth."He laughed.

"um is it true you haven't smoke in three days?" I asked.

"yep!And I dont plan on smoking again, because Ally doesn't like when I smoke."Austin said. My heart warmed.

"your turn."I said.

"truth or...truth or dare."He said.

"Truth." I said.

"Is it true that your name is Chelsea?"He laughed. I shook my head.

"no its Ally"

"No your name is Chelsea Ally is at home." He said. I sighed.

"truth or-"

"You know I kissed Ally today?"he said playing with is blanket.

"oh really?"I said playing dumb.

"yep It was gooooooooooood."He said dragging out the 'o'

"Do you like me.. I mean Ally."I said.

"I cant tell you because if I do then you might tell Ally."He said.

"I wont tell Ally.. I promise." I said.

"fine I will tell you..."he said.

"tomorrow."He finished.

"what?why tomorrow?" I asked.

"because Im tired."Austin said. I sighed.

"ok goodnight Austin." I said making my way to the door.

"wait!"He shouted stopping me.

"yes?" I said.

"stay with me."He said in a baby voice. I thought about it. When he falls asleep I will just leave. I walked over to Austin who was already under the covers and lied down next to him.

"good night, chelsea"He yawned.

"goodnight Austin"I said.

 **hey guys!thanks for the reviews and favorites I really appreciated them. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because it was cute lots of Auslly.**

 **let me know in the reviews your thoughts and if you enjoyed it and I will update tomorrow. byeeee!**

 **cece~**


	17. Chapter 17

"what is this?" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see mimi and my mom smirking at me and Austin

"hey." I said nervously.

"care to explain?"my mom said. what was I gonna say? I cant let mimi know that Austins been drinking they would be so disappointed.

"Um you see well me and Austin we were watching a movie and I guess we fell asleep" I lied. mimi looked at me strangely.

"But the Tv's off." she said..

"Right thats because um... I was um... Too lazy to get up so I asked Quinn to shut it off."I said smiling.

"Quinns out cold."Mimi said.

"um...well um...birds..."I said. what? I had nothing else to say.

"Austin!"mimi shouted. Austin let go of my waist and fell off the bed. I tried to hold in my laughter.

I swung my legs over Austins bed and stood up. Once Austin got up from the floor, Mimi spoke again.

"care to explain why You were holding Ally on your bed?"Mimi put one hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at Austin.

"um...well..um...pancakes?"Austin said. I choked on my laughter. mimi nodded.

"ok, Penny, Ally do you mind letting your self out, I want to talk to Austin"Mimi said. My mom nodded and we walked out the room and out the house.

"So what really happened, because I know that you guys weren't just watching a movie."My mom said once we got in the house.

"I told you we were watching a movie." I lied.

"look me in the eye and tell me."I sighed. I looked at her forehead and said it again.

"those are not my eyes."She said sternly. I sighed.

"ok fine" I groaned. "yesterday Austin came home drunk and I helped him up to his room and then we fell asleep on his bed."I said nervously.

"why would Austin have come home drunk?"My mom said. I sighed. I should just tell her everything.

"because we kissed." I said.

* * *

Austin's POV (you guys didn't see this coming)

"so what really happened with you and ally?"my mom said walking back and forth like a detective would do while there interrogating and innocent person.

"I um.. I forgot?" I lied.

"Austin"my mom sighed she looked at me the way mothers look at there kids. I looked around the room then back to my mom who was staring at me still.

"ok fine!" I groaned.

"I was out last night and came home drunk thats all I remember." I said. this time I was telling the truth.

"what?why? I thought you stopped the drinking." my mom said.

"I did, I swear, I just started again last night." I said.

"what reason made you drink."my mom said. I swallowed hard and said,

"I kissed Ally yesterday."I said.

"what?"my mom said.

"I kissed Ally yesterday." I said slowly so she would understand.

She looked at me for a few and then clapped!

"I've been waiting for this to happen, Penny and I made a bet on when you guys will get together"

"you guys made a bet on us!" I said getting up off my bed.

"sorry."She apologized. But I knew she wasnt sorry.

"so do you like her?"My mom asked eager to know.

do I?

* * *

"mom..say something." I said waving a hand in her face

I knew I shouldve never told her what happened between Austin and I last night.

"FINALLY!"my mom clapped.

"what?" I said confused.

"You guys finally kissed! I so saw it coming, me and mimi made a bet one who will kiss who first she said you would but I said Austin will, but I won!"My mom said excited.

"you guys made a bet on me and Austin?" I said.

"sorry." She apologized."so do you like him?"

Do I?

* * *

*next day*

"Ally!Im gonna go grab some coffee with mimi I will be back in a bit."My mom told me as I was finishing up breakfast. I nodded. my mom kissed my head and left the house.

I looked out the window to see if Mimi's car was was. That gave me the opportunity to talk to Austin. I raced up to my room and threw on a random dress with random shoes. I put my hair in a pony tail and raced out the house.

I knocked on his door three times.

He answered the door in a few seconds.

"hi." I said biting my lip.

"hi."He said softly.

"can we talk?" I asked. He nodded. He let me in. He closed the door and I followed him to his room.

"ok."I said once we got in.

"wait, I just want to say that Im sorry for kissing you yesterday and for giving you trouble."Austin said.

"No its fine." I said "but Anyway, um me and my mom talked last night and she asked if I liked you.. I thought about it through the night and decided I kinda do, I mean these past months I've grown close to you and I guess I've also grown to have feelings for you."I confessed. Austin stared at me for a moment.

"please say something."I said. He cupped my face and kissed me. It took me a second to realize what was happening but when I did I kissed back.

We pulled away and he rested his head against mine.

"yes.. I like you too."He said.

"a-are you sure?I mean, with Miranda and all dont you still love her?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I thought I did, but then I realized I didnt anymore because I started liking someone else."He said.

"who" I said feeling jealous.

"you."He laughed. I blushed in embarrassment.

"will you go out with me, Ally?"He asked.

"I will love to,Austin." I said. I got on my tip toes and kissed austin. He kissed back.

 **belly guys this chapter was adorable and you guys know it,I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know if you did in the reviews and your thoughts.**

 **Also to a reviewer who asked how many chapters there will be, there should be about ten more chapters left maybe even a little more or less.**

 **Anyway I will update tomorrow and yea bye!**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **cece~**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey guys sorry for not updating yesterday I was busy yesterday. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

"finally!I so saw this coming!?"Quinn jumped up from her seat and clapped. Austin and I just told Quinn about me and Austin.

"So?"She began. "what made you guys like each other?"Quinn asked. I shrugged.

"I guess it was all the time we spent together." I said. Quinn turned to Austin for an answer.

"She didnt give up on me, she Cared for me and Also all the moments we spent together."Austin said.

"when did you realize you liked each other?"

"yesterday."Me and Austin said at the same time. We turned and giggled. Quinn looked at her phone and pushed it back in her pocket.

"W-where are you going?" I said as Quinn started exiting the living room.

"I have a date."She smiled.

"A date?With who?" I winked. Quinn blushed.

"His name is Puck."She said.

"interesting name." I said.

"His real name is Noah, but his last name is pucker man so people just call him puck."Quinn explained, I nodded.

"so see you guys!"She waved. Austin and I said bye to her and then she left.

"You wanna watch a movie?"Austin asked. I nodded.

"what kind?" I asked.

"you can choose."He said softly. I smiled. I walked to his movie selection and picked out the movie '50 First Dates'

Austin groaned.

"I watched that movie like a hundred times."He said.

"you like romance?" I teased. He puffed his chest and cleared his throat.

"my mother used to force me."he said. I nodded pretending to believe him.

"yea ok."I whistled. I popped the Dvd in the player and started the movie.

* * *

"Its so cute how he showed her the video every day and they would fall in love everyday."I gushed.

"My favorite part was when the had their 'first kiss'"Austin said. I looked at him. He puffed his chest again.

"You wann go to the mall?"He said in a deep voice. I nodded and laughed. He smiled.

"can you wait out front? I want to get something from my room."Austin said biting his lip. I nodded. I walked to the door and waited on the porch.

I sat on the hammock and examined the neighborhood.

"You got what you needed?"I asked once Austin came out the house. He nodded and smiled.

"what did you get?" I poked his shoulder.

"nothing."he poked back.

"tell me." I whined.

"no." He said. I popped out my bottom lip and brought out my puppy dog eyes. Austin looked at me like he was about to cry.

"please."I said in a baby looked away.

"no."He said. I put my normal face.

"fine then." I sassed. I walked in front of him with one hand on my hip. I heard him laughing behind me.

* * *

"So what store first?"Austin asked.

"Um well I really want to go to that store Wet seal, but its burned down isn't it?" I said sadly. He nodded.

"yea, but they have a charlotte russe and that store 2 cute. I have to admit there clothes are pretty cute." Austin said. I looked at him and laughed.

"can we go to charlotte russe? I want to see there dresses."I said. Austin nodded. He grabbed my hand and we walked happily to the store.

"hello, welcome to Charlotte russe."The employee at the door said. I smiled at her.

I walked over to the dress section and picked out a couple of dresses.

"Im gonna try these on and your gonna tell me how they look." I said. Austin nodded and sat on a chair. I walked in the fitting room and tried on the first dress.

It was white on the top and white on the bottom, but the bottom had black stripes going across. It was cute and It fit nicely. I walked out the room to show Austin.

"You look beautiful."He gushed. I blushed and smiled.

I turned and skipped back into the fitting room to try on the other dresses.

The second was a high low dress. The top was white lace and the bottom was mint green.

I walked out the dressing room and showed Austin.

"I really like this one. It makes you looked gorgeous."Austin complimented. I smiled and hugged him.

After trying on dresses and hours of walked around the mall we finally made our way home.

"did you shop with her?"I asked.

"With who?"Austin said.

"Miranda."

"sometimes, but she was always with her friends."Austin said a moment later. I nodded.

"why do you ask?"Austin said. I shrugged.

"Just curious."I said. Austin stayed silent

when we made it back to the houses I decided to go home.

"Bye." I kissed his cheek. He hugged me and said 'bye'

He went to his porch,but went inside at the same time I did.

"And where were you?"My mother smirked at the door way. I laughed.

"With Austin." I answered.

"And what were you guys doing?"She asked.I shifted my eyes to the left then right.

"shopping."I looked at me and squinted.

"were having a guest over for dinner."My mom said.

"If Its Lester, Im going to Austins because I told you I am not ready to-"

"Its not your father."my mom cut me off..

"Then who?" I asked.

"Nash."She bit her lip.

"What!You know I dont like him anymore."I said.

"I know,but"My mom sighed."This morning his mother called me to complain about the other day. Then I spoke to Nash and he apologized and said he didnt mean to cause any trouble,so I invited him over for dinner."She said.

"mom,he shouldn't be apologizing to me, he should be apologizing to Austin."My mom nodded.

"I know sweetie, but he said he would rather much apologize to you."My mom said. I sighed.

"What time is he coming over? I asked.

"At eight so start freshening up. I will be making tacos!So you dont have to wear anything fancy."my mom said. I nodded. Without another word I walked up to my room to change my clothes into something more 'casual'

I settled on a pair of skinny jeans and a yellow blouse with black flats. It was pretty casual. I put my hair in a pony tail then left my room to go downstairs to the kitchen.

"Thats cute."My mom said setting the taco wheels on a plate. I smiled, and thanked her. My mom handed me the plate with shells on it and told me to put it in the middle of the table. I nodded and I was setting up the table a car pulling and parked in front of my car. I sighed loudly.

"let the games begin."I said to myself. A few seconds later the door bell rang and I slowly walked over to open in it.

"Hello nash, Hello ."I greeted politely.

"Your ally right?"Nash's mom asked. I nodded.

"Thats me." I smiled.

"Come in." I invited. Nash let his mother come in first who seemed to make her way around the house.

"Ally listen I am so-"

I held up a high causing him to stop.

"Save it!The real person you should be apologizing to is Austin, so If your not too scared I will gladly take you to his house to apologize." I spat.

"Ally,just please listen."He pleaded."Let me explain."He said. I sighed.

" ,but if all you explain is bull crap you can show your way out the door."I said. Nash nodded, and took a deep breathe.

"Ally, I am sorry for everything I done. When we first met, I really liked you, but then I found out you like Austin and I wanted revenge on him so I fake dated miranda to get him showed up at the barbecue I didnt plan on fighting him."He explained.

"Revenge?You wanted revenge?Austins ex girlfriend cheated on him with _you"_ I pointed at him

"I know,but it wasnt my fault."He said.I rolled my eyes.

"Then who's was it?No body had to tell me anything about Austin and Miranda's relationship ok?I could tell he really loved her, but then you messed it all up!" I spat.

"So what?Why do you care anyways?You weren't involved in the situation so stop acting like you know what happened. Theres always three sides to a story. my side, His side and the truth!You heard Austin's side, but you wont even bother to listen to mines."Nash snapped. I swallowed.

Although I hate to Admit it, He was right...I only listened to Austin's side not Nash's.

"ok then. Whats your side of the story."I said. Nash sighed then spoke again.

"The day miranda cheated, me and her were at a party. Austin never really enjoyed wild parties so he declined the invitation. There were no adults at the party just teenagers so of course alcohol and beer was involved. Me and Miranda had a few beers and a shot of liquor, half way through the night we were drunk. We played truth or dare. one kid dared Miranda and I to do seven minutes in heaven in the closet. We were drunk,so we did it anyway. Things led on too quickly and we ended up taking the dare to a whole other one thought it was funny to take a pic of us in bed and send it to Austin. When Austin found out he beat my ass and broke up Miranda."

Nash explained all in one breathe.

Wow..now that I know both sides of the story I finally realize that it was all a misunderstanding. I was gonna say something else,but my mother called us in to eat dinner. I walked to the dining room slowly..

 **woah!what is up with ally?Is she having second thoughts on Austin?Why does she even care about miranda cheating on Austin?Find out more in the next chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know if you guys enjoyed this chapter and your thoughts on it!**

 **Also for my new story 'foster care' I will put that on hold just until I finish up with this story. Anyway dont forget to review guys!**

 **xxxxxxx**

 **cece~**


	19. Chapter 19

"hey."I said to Austin. He smiled and hugged me.

"Hi"he kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"So, um yesterday my mom she invited Nash over for dinner."I said.

"I heard..My mom told me last night. She told me to come over to apologize, but I said no way."Austin said.

"You shouldn't be apologizing. Nash should." I said. I feel like I been saying that for a hundred times.

"yea,so what happened yesterday?"Austin asked. I decided to tell him what happened.

"Well he apologized to me, then we talked about you and Miranda" I said. Austins eyes turned black.

"What about us?"He said.

"Nash said that Miranda didnt cheat on you on purpose. He said they were at a party. Do you remember that?" I Asked. Austin nodded.

"Yea it was This kid in our school. I didn't go because I'm not down with wild parties."Austin said.

* * *

"yea thats what Nash said. Anyways um, He also said that Miranda and him were drunk and-"

"Wait.. Why are you telling me this?"Austin said.

"So that I can make things right between you and Miranda again." I explained.

"But I'm with you!"He said.I nodded,

"I know, but dont you want to be friends with Miranda at least?" I asked. He furiously shook his head

"No!I dont want anything to do with her.!"Austin clenched his fists.

"At least try."I argued.

"Stop!"He snapped. I looked at him taken back.

"Stop what?" I said.

"Getting in my business!Ever since you came along everything has been falling apart!"Austin yelled. I looked at him shocked.

"So.. So your saying that this is my fault?None of this is my fault ok, Austin?I tried to help you and I did."I spat.

"I didnt ask for your help I was fine before you butted into my life."He said. I shook my head.

"Just stop getting into my fucking business!"He cursed. Tears raced to my eyes. He's never cursed at me, I mean he did, but not in this way.

"Fine then,you can go find yourself another girlfriend"Austin looked at me with sad eyes then stomped back to his house slamming the that I turned and walked back to the house. I closed the door and slid down pushing my back against it. I put my head in my face and cried. Thank god my mom wasnt home or else she would've pushed me to explain.

A moment later I walked to my room and closed the door. I plopped on my bed and got lost in my thoughts.

I cant do this anymore...These past two months have been nothing, but crap!Sure there were a few good moments, but of course they got ruined.

I need to leave. I need to leave California and go back to New york.

but my mom wont leave now, She's having the time of her life down here from the looks of it.

This vacation didnt turn out how I thought it would.

* * *

"Ally!"my mom shouted from downstairs. I put eye drops in my eye so my mom couldn't tell that I was crying.

"yea mom?"I said when I walked to the kitchen.

"look what-Ally..Have you been crying?"my mom asked. so much for those eye drops.

"Yea, mom." I said.

"why?"She rushed over to me. What was I gonna say?

"uh um... I wanna go home." I swallowed.

"but, sweetie we have another month here cant you wait?" I shook my head.

"No mom I want to go home. Today." I said.

"But why?What about you and Austin?"my mom asked. I looked at her for a moment. A lump in my throat formed and then tears came to my eyes. My mom opened her arms and I cried in her shoulder.

"Shhhh, Its gonna be ok..."She said in my ear. She patted my hair while I sobbed. We stood there for a few minutes.

After I was done crying my mom and I had a 'talk'

"We cant just leave now."My mom said.

"But I cant stay here anymore."I said. "I hate it here!All I had this summer was sadness and pain!"I said.

"Ally. I.."She sighed. " I understand why you would want to leave, but you cant just give up because of one situation."My mom said. I looked at her and sighed.

"well sometimes you have to."I said. She looked at me disappointed. I turned and walked back to my room. I took my suitcase and packed my clothes.

"so what are you gonna do?Run away?"My mom said. I shook my head.

"No Im sure Aunt karen can take care of me."I said.

"You dont even have a plane ticket."my mom said.

"I can get one." I mom sighed.

"Fine then.. Go, call me when your plane lands."my mom crossed her arms then went to her room. I closed my eyes for a second then continued packing. When I was I called myself a taxi. When the Taxi arrived I let my mother know I was leaving. She hugged me and watched me walk to the car. The driver put my bags in the trunk and I got in the car.

"L.A.X airport please." I said. He nodded and quietly drove to the air port.

goodbye California..

 **Sorry that this chapter was sad and short I didnt mean to make it like this. Are you guys still enjoying this story I feel like its a little off dont you think?Let me know in the reviews your thoughts and If I should continue!**

 **xxxxxxx**

 **cece**


	20. Chapter 20

Its been a week since me and Austin broke up.I haven't heard from him. I brought him up once when I was talking to my mom and she replied he hasn't come by the house.

Guess he never really loved me.

"Ally why do you look so sad?"My aunt karen asked.

"Have you ever liked a boy and then all of sudden everything falls apart?"I asked. She nodded.

"Remember your uncle james?"I nodded "well I was in love with him, but then things started falling out of place and soon enough we thought we should just end it,so we did."She explained.

"Why did you ask that question?Do you like someone?Who?How did you even meet a boy you haven't left the house since!Who is it?Is he cute?"Aunt Karen threw hundreds of questions to me.

"No."I said once she stopped asking me questions."Its this boy back in Cali, I liked him, but things just fell apart."I said sadly.

"awe,Its ok"My aunt came and sat next to me and hugged me.

"How long were you guys together?"She asked. "Not even a week." I cringed. Karen let go of me and stood up. She put one hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"You guys weren't even together for a week and your moping over him. Ally your mother raised you right. After your father left didnt she tell you to never let a man control your emotions?"

"yes, but I really liked him." I sighed.

"Ally, You were with him for what?Three days?Ally, honey you cant have serious emotions like this."She said.

"You just dont get it. The things that I felt for him are the things that I never felt with any other boy, and I know it was a short amount of time, but I still fell in love with him." I confessed.

wait.. Did I say I loved him?Do I?Or was I caught up in the moment?I think I love him. I mean whats there not to love?Hes handsome,funny,wonderful personality.

OMG!I love Austin moon.

"So If you really love this boy then why did you come here?"She questioned.

"Because it was hard." I said.

"The relationship?you-"

"Not the relationship..Everything father he's in California basically the first month being there he forced me to apologize to him, but I still refused. I got into a fight with a girl,I got lied to by this guy,and I will also admit the relationship."

"Whenever something is hard that means you give up?The relationship?Relationships are hard, there not easy there will be heartbreaks,lies,tears,fights,but most importantly there will be love,and as far as I know thats the most important thing in a relationship."My Aunt said. I sighed.

she was right, I gave up because of something so stupid!I broke with Austin because I was acting like a stupid bitch -yes I cursed- I was being selfish. If Austin had nothing to do with Miranda I shouldn't have pushed it, but no of course I always want to start something.

"I ruined something that was the best thing in my life."my voice cracked.

"Then fix it."

"Its not that easy." I said.

"How so?You left California all you have to do is go back and apologize to that boy."

"I cant just go back. My mother wont let me, she doesn't have enough money to bring me back." I said softly.

"I Do."my Aunt said "I dont have the exact money for a ticket now,but I will have it in a few days..Once I get the money I can send you to California."My aunt offered.

"You dont have to do that-"

"Ally.. It wasnt a option for you. It was an option for me and I chose to send you back to get your love."My aunt said.I realized there was no point in arguing with her so I just hugged herald thanked her.

* * *

Austins pov

"Austin!You can't just sit around and cry over Ally."my annoying sister said. I threw a pillow at her, but she caught it. I groaned.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"no!"She refused.

"You have to get up and go apologize to Ally!I heard everything you guys were saying..or shouting, Ally wasn't doing anything wrong ok I will admit she shouldn't have pressured you into making amends with Miranda again, but if it makes anything fair you said some mean things to her too and those things were worse then what she said."Quinn said.

OK I will admit, What I said was out of line, but I couldn't help myself I was angry, and I regret shouting and making Ally feel bad, but maybe it wasn't meant to be.

"We tried and it didnt work out." I said.

"Tried?No, being together for a couple of months or years is trying, not for three days. This was your first fight,Austin. What happens when theres another one?" Quinn said.

"What makes you think theres going to be another one?" I said through my teeth. Quinn stood on her hip and raised her brow.

"oh theres definitely going to be another one. You guys are gonna get back together."Quinn said.

"Quinn just dont you have glee practice or something?"I rolled my eyes.

"its not school yet."She said.

"Well then go do something because I want to be alone right now, so go away." I said. She sighed.

"Fine, but when you officially lose ally..Dont say I didnt help."She said. With that she turned around and walked out of my room. I sighed.

maybe she's right...

 **hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will continue this story because of what all the reviews said. I love you guys!anyway let me know in the reviews what you thought and if you enjoyed this chapter**

 **BYE!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **ceceeee~**


	21. Chapter 21

"ok you have your bags right?"My aunt asked. I nodded.

"And the plane ticket?"I nodded again.

"Alright then your ready to go."my aunt hugged me.

"plane 97 heading to California please find your seats on the plane."A lady through the micro phone said.

My aunt hugged me one last time and said.

"Go get your man!"She said. I laughed. We exchanged our 'byes' and then I walked to where the plane was.I handed the man my ticket and he let me through.

Once I got on the plane the flight attendant started speaking.

"Hello I am your flight attendant mary If you have any questions just press the button on your left. I will be coming around a couple of times during the flight to hand out chips and drinks. The flight will be taking off in two more minutes, so buckle up,sit back,relax, and enjoy the flight. Thank your for choosing sky high airlines."After she was done talking I pulled out my pillow to go to sleep so that I could kill sometime.

* * *

I was woken up by someone shaking me awake.

I groaned.

"Sorry to interrupt your nap, but the plane has landed and we have arrived in California."Mary the flight attendant said. I thanked nodded and stood by the door that led the people out.

I put the pillow back in my bag and walked towards the door.

"Have a nice day."Mary said. I said the same to her and exited out the air port. When I got to the front I searched for my mom, but there was no sign of her. I groaned. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

"hello?"My mom greeted.

"Mom!?Where are you!" I said through the phone.

"What do you m-Oh my gosh!Ally Im so sorry I forgot about you!I Will be there in a few ok?"My mom said. I sighed.

"ok, see you in a few." I said. I hung up the phone and waited impatiently on the about twenty long minutes of waiting my mom's car finally pulled up next to me. I threw my backs in the back seat and hurried to the front.

"Finally!I thought you weren't coming-Lester?"I said shocked. He looked at me and smiled nervously.

"Hello Ally."He waved.

"What are you doing here?" I bitterly said."Wheres my mom?"I asked.

"She's at couldn't make it so she called me and asked if I can pick you up, and I did."He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever just drive." I said. He turned off the engine.

"Did you not hear me?I said drive!"I said. He shook his head.

"No. Im not leaving until things are ok between you and I"He said. I looked at him.

"I just want to know why. Why did you have an affair with someone else?"I clenched my fist. He sighed.

"I...I.. Me and your mom we were already divorced when I was with that other woman."He said. I looked at him.I dont know if I should believe him or not.

"Your lying." I said. He shook his head.

"When You were about eleven me and your mom we started arguing a lot more then usual,and it was about the dumbest things. I forgot to take out the garbage,or I came home late,or I didnt clean the house. She was always making me look like the bad guy,so then one day when you were at your friends house your mother decided it was best to get a didnt want to get you upset so we pretended we were married still, but meanwhile we were really divorced."He said.

"What about that woman." I said.

"that was my girlfriend for a while you caught me with her one day and then told your mother.I decided after that,that it was best if I just leave."He said.

"Then how come you still came back?"I asked.

"To make things right again"He said. I looked at him for a moment. I sighed.

"Can we just get to the house." I said frustrated.

"Ally-"

"Please!" I shouted. He sighed and started the engine,and then he drove off to the house.

When we got to the house I took my bags out the car and walked to the door. I knocked three mother opened and hugged me.

"Wheres Lester?"She asked. I pointed to where he was, but he was gone.

I shrugged.

"I guess he left."I mother shrugged and pulled me in the house.

"Have you heard from Austin?" I asked. My mother shook her head 'no'

"not since you asked me this morning."She sadly smiled. I looked down.

"You should talk to him."My mom said. I nodded.

"I am...I will just...Just not right now." I said.

"Ally."My mother sighed.

"What?Im hungry... I cant.. I cant explain to austin with a hungry stomach."I mother sighed.

"I made you food already."She said. I smiled and hurried to the kitchen. I grabbed the plate that was waiting for me on the counter and peeled the aluminum foil off. lasagne,my favorite. I grabbed a fork from the draw and dug in my food.

"You ready now?"My mom said once I finished my food.

"um." I swallowed."I cant go over there with lasagne breath right?I need to go brush my teeth."I stalled. My mom stopped me.

"Ally...Stop stalling,go before its too late."My mom said. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine." I softly said. I walked over to the door and took a deep breath. I opened the front door then walked out the hot air hit my face. I walked down the porch steps and over to Austins. Once I got to his door I looked to my mom who was sticking a thumbs up at me. I smiled and quietly knocked on the door three times. When nobody answered I knocked again, but a little no answer. I was going to turn around and go back to the house, but then I was stopped by a voice.

"Ally?" I heard. I turned to see Austin. His hair was a mess It looked like he been running his fingers through it for days. He was wearing the same clothes from that day we broke up, which is quite disgusting because it means he didn't shower...

"Can I come in?" I asked. He looked at me a moment then moved away from the door giving me enough space to walk in.

Austin closed the wooden door"I heard you went to New york."I nodded.

"I-I did." I said.

"Why?"He asked. I shrugged.

"home sick." I lied.

"Um...Well.. I um... Im tired so You can let yourself out."He said.

"Austin."I quietly said. He turned.

"Im...Im...Im so sorry. Sorry for pressuring you, I shouldn't have pushed you into forgiving miranda it wasnt my choice I understand if you hate me." I said sadly. Austin stared at me for a minute then spoke.

"You...You shouldn't be apologizing."He started."Im the one that sad some mean things. I didn't mean them,any of it. I was just mad."He said.

"Im sorry,Ally."Austin said with sad eyes.

"Its fine." I forgave.

"No..No its not, but thanks for forgiving me."He pushed his hands in his pocket and whistled.

"Now what?" I asked.

"well me and You are cool again so...You wanna catch a movie?"Austin asked. I smiled.

"Are you asking me out again?"I giggled.

"It depends on if you say yes or not."He said. I nodded.

"well then.. Lets catch that movie."Austin said. He came over to hug me,but I stopped him with my hands.

"What?"he said with a confused expression.

"For darters you been wearing those clothes since last week go change." I laughed. Austin blushed.

"R-Right."He said awkwardly. He turned around and heading upstairs. As I was waiting for Austin to come back down I smiled to myself and thought 'I got him back'

 **Awe this chapter was cute wasnt it?Sadly this story is coming to an end :(. The next chapter will be** **the movies then the chapter after that will be a time jump, sound good?**

 **Also I am so sorry for not updating, you guys. Saturday I went to this beach in Long island then I ended up going back home with my cousin, then I stood at her house for 2 nights (I came back a couple of hours ago)and now I finally had free time to update.**

 **So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know in the reviews your thoughts and if you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks my loves. Good night! Or good morning, Or evening, or after me know in the reviews where you guys are from and what time it is where you live.**

 **BYE!**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **cece~**


	22. Chapter 22

"So what movie you want to see?"Austin asked as we walked to the theater.

I shrugged."um You want to see paper towns?" I asked.

He groaned. "Thats too mushy gushy cant we watch mission impossible?"Austin whined.

I copied his actions."but it didnt come out yet."Austin playfully glared at me. I laughed.

"But for real we should watch paper towns." I said,but austin still refused. I stopped in the middle of the side walked and pouted with my arms crossed.

"Ally stop acting like a baby."Austin said,but I just stood where I was.

"Allyyyyyy."He whined. I looked at him.

"Fine."He cracked."We can go see paper towns."He mumbled. I jumped up and hugged him.

"thank you,thank you,thank you!" I said repeatedly. He laughed.

"If we dont hurry up then the movie will start."Austin said. I immediately stopped hugging him and grabbed his hand. He smiled down on me and we continued walking. When we got to the theater we told the lady how many tickets we needed.

"Two tickets to see paper towns please." I said politely. The lady handed us our tickets.

"$18.26"She said. I pulled out my twenty dollar bill I had in my pocket, but Austin stopped me and handed the lady his own money. She gave us our change and we walked away.

"You didnt have to pay. I was fine with doing it myself."I said.

"Yea,but a gentlemen always pays on the date."Austin said. I smiled.

"But can I pay for the popcorn?"I asked.

"Sure."He said. We walked to the stand that sold popcorn and drinks.

"Large popcorn and one large cup of sprite."Austin said.

"Were sharing cups now?"I teased.

"I thought it would be romantic."Austin said. I got on my tip toes and leaned up to kiss him. The man behind the counter cleared his throat. We pulled away and blushed.

"$10.75."He said. Austin once again beat me to paying.I glared.

"Austin.." I said sternly.

"Sorry..."He said his mouth full of popcorn. I slapped his arm play fully and we walked to the man that took our tickets.

"Theater 4 on the right."He said. We nodded and walked to the theater.

When we got into the theater there wasnt a lot of people, maybe because it was early?People always come to the movies during the night around eight o'clock.

Austin and I quickly found ourselves a seat which was in the middle. It wasn't too far from the screen,but wasn't too close either.

Once the movie started my eyes were glued to the screen, especially Austins

* * *

"Didn't you love it?" I gushed.

"No."Austin said putting the empty cup of soda and popcorn in the trash.

"Oh dont lie" I laughed."Your eyes were stuck to the screen" I said. Austin mumbled something under his breath,but I couldn't hear it.

"What?" I sighed.

"Ok fine I loved the movie."Austin said. I laughed. We walked out the theater.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"Well um...My um...Mom she's not H-home and n-neither is Q-Quinn. S-So um...Do you want to h-hang out in my place?"Austin stuttered.I thought it was adorable about how shy he was to ask if we can hang out in his house.

"Sure." I smiled. Austin blushed, and grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers. I looked down at our hands and smiled. Then I looked to Austin to find he was already looking at me. We locked eyes and then he leaned in to kiss, I did the same. When our lips connected it felt like our first kiss. I felt butterflies flutter all around my stomach,fire works burst in the sky,sparks flying all around.

The kiss was sweet and were stopped by someone clearing their throat. We pulled away and turned to where the noise was coming from. It belonged to no other then Nash and Miranda.

"Hey Ally"Nash greeted completely ignoring Austin "I heard you went to New york."He said.

"Does everybody know?" I groaned.

"Pretty much."miranda sassed.

"Wasn't asking you." I snapped. She rolled her eyes and went to her nails.

"So Anyway ally do you want to hang out this Friday?"Nash said. Austin let go of my hand and glared at Nash.

"She's busy."Austin said.

"Wait?You guys are together again?"Nash said. Me and Austin nodded. Nash sighed and turned to leave, along with miranda.

"Wait Nash?"I stopped turned around.

" I think you owe Austin an apology."I said.

"He doesn't owe him anything."Miranda said.

"Will you shut up!" I snapped. She huffed and stomped away.

"Like miranda said I don't owe your dumb boyfriend anything."Nash said.

"Oh no You really-"

"Ally."Austin cut me off."He's just not worth it, lets go."Austin grabbed my hand again. I looked at Nash and then me and Austin walked away from him

* * *

"Are you hungry?"Austin asked once we got in his house. I shook my head.

"No thanks."

"Well what you want to do?"Austin asked.

"Um you want to play a game?"I asked. He nodded.

"Sure what kind?"He asked.

"Do you have connect 4?" I nodded furiously.

"I love that game!Lets play it!"He said excited. I smiled and nodded. He ran to a closet and came back out a second later with the game.

"red or yellow?"He asked.

"red."I smiled.

The first three games I won, but then it started getting intense.

"Your gonna lose this one."Austin warned.

"Oh please I won every game we played, and I'm gonna win this one too." I sassed. He laughed sarcastically.

"Your turn." I said. Austin made his move. Big mistake. I made my move and won the game.

"Ha!"I said.

"Whatever."He pouted. I stopped laughing and sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Wasn't it fun watching me win?" I teased. He turned and looked at me, then out of nowhere he grabbed me and tickled me.

"Stop!" I laughed."Austin Quit it!"I laughed,but he kept going.

"Say I won."Austin said continuing to tickle me.

"Y-You w-w-w-Lost!" I tricked. He tickled me harder.I laughed harder.

"Ok f-f-fine, you w-w-won." I laughed. Austin stopped. I panted.

"Now what?"Austin said.I shrugged.

"I see you guys are back together."A familiar voice said. Me and Austin jumped.

"mom!When did you come in?"Austin asked nervously.

"When you were tickling Ally."She said. We blushed. She laughed.

"So Ally I heard you went to new york."Mimi said. Of course.

I nodded.

"So you guys hungry?"She that tickling session I am kinda of hungry.

"Yea."Me and Austin said at the same time.

"Well I bought hot dogs and burgers, I'll put them on the grill."Mimi said. She took out the burgers and hot dogs and disappeared in the back yard.

"You wanna go up to my room?" Austin suggested. I nodded. We got up from the floor and walked up the stairs to his room. He closed the door. I nervously walked to his bed and sat down. Why am I nervous all of a sudden?

"Are you ok?"Austin said sitting next to me. I nodded. He nodded too. I turned to him and locked leaned in and we kissed.

After a few seconds we pulled away.

"I love you."Austin said. I looked at him for a moment.

"Omg!Did I screw that up?I'm so sorry Ally."Austin apologized. I calmed him down by kissing him again.

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed me again.

man I love him.

* * *

 **Hey guysssssss! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I will be updating the final chapter in a couple of minutes since it will be short.**

 **Um I hope you enjoyed this chapter I really enjoyed writing this chapter it was so adorable it was filled with tons of Auslly in it. I honestly think that this is my favorite chapter I have written. Anyway I will be updating the last chapter in a bit so dont go anywhere.**

 **Let me know in the reviews your thoughts of this chapter and if you enjoyed it.**

 **bye!**

 **cece~**


	23. Chapter 23

ok **guys here is the finally chapter I jumped it to 5 years later. I just want to say I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I really enjoyed writing it for you guys. As you guys know I am working on another story called 'foster care' so please read that one and review your thoughts on it. Anyway I dont own anything that is name brand or a song from a celebrity or the characters. I only own Miranda.**

 **So here is the final chapter I hope you enjoy it and review you at the end.**

* * *

5 years later.

"Are you scared?"Quinn asked fixing my veil.

"No." I lied. Quinn gave me a look.

"OK fine, Im terrified what if he realizes he doesn't love me anymore?What if we get a divorce?" I calmed me down.

"Its going to be alright, ok?Austin loves you so very much. He will never stop loving you, so stop worrying and get married."Quinn said. I nodded.

"Ally you ready?"my mom said coming in the bridal room. I nodded.

I got up from the white chair and slowly walked out the room and to the doors.

"wow Ally you look beautiful."

"Thanks dad." I said. Yup you heard me correct I finally forgave my dad, and the best part is my mom and dad got back together, they've been married for two years now, and I've never seen them that happy before. I'm proud of both of them.

I put my arm around my dad's arm and we waiting by the closed doors until it opened.

The song 'here comes the bride' Started playing and then the doors opened. My friends and Family were there. Trish my best friend from New york was in the front row. Dez, Austin's best friend was beside her. My Aunt was giving me a thumbs up smiling at me.

My dad started walking me down the aisle.

I never thought that I would ever see the day where I would get married. When we got the end of the line my dad let me go. I kissed his cheek and whispered 'I love you daddy' He smiled with tears in his eyes and sat down beside my mother who was sobbing tears of joy. I walked on the alter and turned to Austin.

"You look beautiful."He whispered. I smiled.

"You look handsome."I whispered back. He smiled too and then grabbed my hands so we were face to face.

"Austin"the priest started"Do you take, Ally to be your one true love,partner in life,and wife?"The priest asked.

"I do."Austin said.

"Ally,do you take Austin to be your one true love,partner in life,and husband?"

"I do." I smiled.

"Austin,will you cherish her friendship,and love her today,tomorrow,and forever?"

"I do"

"Ally,Will you cherish his friendship,love him today,tomorrow,and forever?"

"I do."

"Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"congratulations.I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."The priest said. The whole church started clapping loudly and standing up cheering us on.

Me and Austin locked eyes and we kissed passionately. When we pulled away,we turned and ran down the aisle and to the limo that was waiting outside.

* * *

7 years later

"And thats the story of me and your father fell in love."I finished.

"wow mom."My daughter,Abby gushed.

"I totally agree with abby"My older son Aiden said.

"dada,momma."My 3 month old son Adam and I laughed.

"Time for bed."Austin kids groaned.

"No come on please..one more story."The whined.

"Tomorrow is school. I will tell you another story tomorrow before bed ok?"The kids sighed,but nodded.

I picked up Adam and set him in his crib. then I picked up Aiden and put him in his electric guitar bed. I tucked him in then kissed his cheek.

Austin put Abby in her purple piano bed, He tucked her in and kissed her cheek. We walked to the door,but before exiting and closing the door we whispered.

"goodnight."

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
